The Cold Road
by queen-psycho
Summary: Allison finds herself into a post-apocalyptic world, there has been a sudden and unexplainable influx of beasts, monster and any type of creatures that have destroyed civilization in waves. Having fought her way out of Beacon Hills, she finds Lydia after months of solitude and together they try to find a way to live in this new, terrible world.


Leaves crunched under her worn boots, the only sound on this otherwise quiet day. Fall was beginning to set in and leaves drifted gently around her with every gust of wind, reminding Allison of the way the trees had been around Beacon Hills. Already so many miles away, and yet the landscape didn't seem to change. Allison stopped to heft her travel bag over her shoulder and out of the way of her quiver. It was so quiet here, now with her momentary pause it was almost completely silent. Which was unusual because weren't there supposed to be birds?

"Shit" Allison cursed to herself and quickly reached for her bow and arrow, instantly on alert. A strong gust swept through the wooded area, cutting through Allison's light jacket and bringing with it a rancid stench. Edging carefully towards its source she tightened her hold on her bow, feeling grateful that she had had time to grab it.

The closer she got to the stench, the stronger it grew and now she could hear a sticky snuffling, ripping sound. Holding her breath, Allison crept close enough to find the source and had to hold back from making any noise.

A young woman lay on her back, covered in brown and scarlet swaths of blood- her intestines lay in purplish coils about her waist. That wasn't the worst part though, chewing at the woman's thighs was a creature Allison had never seen before and although that wasn't such a new thing these days this creature certainly took Allison's breath away. It had scaly looking skin and spines jutting along it's back, it was small but it's legs looked strong enough to jump long distances and even from here Allison could see it's yellow fangs. Swallowing thickly she raised her bow and aimed it at the creatures head and let loose an arrow, praying to any god out there that this thing wouldn't see it coming.

The arrow flew with accuracy as it cut through the air, the creature snapped to face it revealing a dog like face and beaming red eyes that dimmed significantly as the arrow sunk itself into one of them with a sick thwack. The creature let loose a piercing shriek which dwindled into an agonized hiss as it crawled towards Allison and she loosed another arrow into it's head just to be sure. Contorting its body in pain one last time before finally dying, it slumped limply into the ground. Allison stepped forward to gingerly pluck the arrows from the creatures eye, but withdrew a half dissolved shaft- she sighed, of course it was acidic.

Surveying the area she waited to see if any others would emerge, but it looked like this wasn't a pack animal. A small gurgle caught Allison's attention, a not wholly unfamiliar sound- it was the woman who was miraculously alive. Her eyes were half open and dull with pain, her labored breaths and coughing through the amounts of blood that were undoubtedly lodged in her throat grew as she saw Allison. Removing a knife from her boot she smiled sadly at the woman as she knelt beside her, "It'll be ok, just close your eyes." She crooned, smoothing the hair from the woman's face and watched her lock pleading eyes with hers before closing them. Allison sighed and cut the poor woman's throat, there was a slight gasp before the woman finally died. It was a miracle she had been alive in the first place.

Getting back to her feet, Allison stared at the bodies debating whether she should do anything for them- but really what could she do. This was the fourth time this week she'd had to kill someone, and the tenth time she'd had to kill some_thing._ It had been a relatively good week, as long as she skirted any towns and cities maybe she could find some shelter without dying. As long as she stopped getting sidetracked and lost- even with a map she had very little idea where she was. Of course, as long as she remembered everything she had been taught by her father, maybe she'd make it out of this alive. Walking a little faster now, Allison began to head away from the grisly scene and towards- well she didn't know but she hoped she was going in the right direction, at least she had a goal.

A few hours later, she still hadn't found any appropriate places to rest. The light was fading fast and Allison had learned from experience that being out at night was possibly the worst thing one could do. She could handle it of course, but sometimes she wondered. Especially when she heard the howls as the moon began to rise, then she could only hope she was prepared. Still, she had some time before night fell completely and she was going to figure something out by then. Hugging her jacket closer to herself she peered ahead for a good tree to climb up into or a cave, but what she found was even better.

Letting herself smile for a few brief seconds she quickened her pace and headed straight for the small cabin that had been blocked by a copse of trees. Allison hardly ever found any buildings to spend the night in, she could probably count the amount of times she had on one hand. However, you could never be too careful- grabbing the knife she'd used to take care of the woman earlier she began to slow down. The cabin looked empty and deserted but who knew what lurked in there, slowly approaching the doors and windows she gave a quick look inside and saw nothing, no one. Quickly sliding into the door she pushed it open tentatively and upon hearing no noises, slammed it open to let the light in.

At least the main room was empty, walking in and checking the ceiling or corners she still saw nothing.

Now edging into the two other rooms she came up with the same results. It didn't even seem to have any kind of basement, although there was a trap door for an attic. The cabin was old and very dusty, which at least gave Allison the comfort of knowing for sure that nothing had walked through here for a long time- maybe even before everything went bad. Though that was a small comfort, a lot of these things didn't need to necessarily walk. Deciding to explore further Allison wandered through the cabin and found her way into a kitchen area, she doubted there'd be edible food but with an audible sigh she began to open up the cabinets and rummage through the musty clutter.

She wasn't going to bother proofing the wooden building; she'd seen so many cracks and holes in some parts of the walls and ceilings that it was hardly worth it. The most secure room, she mused, seemed to be this kitchen. No back door, no windows and only a few splits between the boards and fillings of the walls. Sitting up, after an unsuccessful search of the cabinets on the floor level she passed her eyes over the tiny room. If she could set up a trap or two in the outside rooms and slept with one eye open she could probably stay safe for the night. Picking herself up she got the coils and wires out of her bag as well as a vile of wolfs bane emulsion. She had been travelling for six months now, and honestly she should have been to her target by now. For the first two months, she had been living a nightmare- and she had headed south, confused and afraid. Allison had been all fury and no brains, eventually she had realized that she had to go find something to keep herself alive, and she tried to find Beacon Hills again. But she was lost, hopelessly so. By the third month, Allison was almost on track- and that's when the attacks really began, hardly a day went by where she wasn't fighting for her life, every foot she gained became a struggle. Here in this cabin, with a map she had salvaged- she felt like soon she would reach her destination and all those dark months would be at an end. Too bad Allison was not very good with maps.

With these thoughts running through her mind, she began to work in earnest. The task was always slow and tedious but worth it, these traps had saved her life too many times to count. Rigging up the last jumble of metallic loops a sharp snap came from outside the building and Allison quickly put the wires down and shifted back towards her bow. Sliding into the wall, Allison glanced out through one of the rifts between the wooden slats that made up the walls. The snapping and crackling were continuing, circling around in Allison's direction. Holding her breath, Allison adjusted her arms ready to let loose an arrow as soon as whatever creature this was came into view.

Slowly the rustling outside slowed down and distinguished itself as the sound of footsteps, loud and tactless footsteps. It was clearly someone or something trying very hard to be quiet, Allison closed her eyes trying to concentrate on the sound. If it were a person- a real honest to god breathing human being- it would be too much to take. She hadn't come in contact with a healthy human being for months now, mostly because she wanted to avoid any possible looters or criminals who were taking advantage of the situation. The footsteps where approaching and soon whatever it was would pass by Allison's line of sight.

Opening her eyes she stared into the dusky light and watched a figure walk by, hesitantly looking for a view into the cabin to see if it was safe. Allison could only really see the stranger's legs but her heart leapt into her throat. They were walking completely normally, no shifting or wobbling or any other signs of illness, insanity or impending death. Shooting up from her place by the wall, Allison nearly sprinted over to the doorway and through to the other side of the house. She knew this was stupid, so stupid but she had to take this chance. Rounding around the corner she slowed down substantially just in case this person was not a friendly face, good thing she did because as soon as she got to the point where she had see the stranger a knife sailed past her face- missing her by inches.

"Hey, hey, stop please! I'm human, I promise!" Allison called out desperately; sure that this was a real person now. Creeping back around the wall, Allison was met with a sight that just about made her doubt her sanity. It was a mirage or something, she was dreaming. Her bow dropped out of her hands and fell to the ground with a light thump. Not ten feet away was a girl with a mane of vivid red hair staring at her like she was seeing a ghost. Allison tried to open her mouth to say something but she couldn't get anything past the lump in her throat.

"A-Allison. Allison is that really you?" Lydia's voice was shaking wildly and she looked on the verge of tears, stumbling a few steps forward Allison tried to smile but her face was frozen. This was Lydia, Lydia Martin- the first girl she'd befriended at Beacon Hills, the girl who she had hidden so much from.

"Lydia? I- I thought you were dead." She had thought they all were but if Lydia had made it someone else had must have, maybe Scott wasn't- looking down quickly Allison swallowed thickly. Her vision blurring slightly she blinked away the oncoming tears and looked up at Lydia again. The other girl was standing in a way that suggested she was torn in between getting closer or running. "It's me, I promise." Allison said softly, looking around her she noted the darkness of the woods and quickly added, "We better get inside before anything gets a hold of us."

Lydia just nodded, still looking bewildered. She looked so completely stunned it surprised Allison, but she supposed that she herself must have looked much the same. Allison glanced around again, already feeling like they were being watched. "Lydia.." She murmured urgently, if this was really Lydia then she'd snap out of it long enough for them to get to safety- but then again she didn't quite know what Lydia had been through. The girl looked around silently and nodded distractedly, following Allison into the cabin. Allison kept on looking over a Lydia; she was expressionless now and silent. She looked so suddenly blank. Frowning slightly, she led Lydia into the kitchen area and sat her down.

"How did you make it?" She spoke after a long silence; Lydia looked up and stared at Allison for what seemed like an eternity. Hoping very desperately that she hadn't made some sort of mistake, this wasn't the first time she thought she'd found someone. There were things that could disguise themselves as the person you most wanted to see, brushing the memory away Allison focused on Lydia.

"You always knew about those.. those _things _didn't you?" Lydia said sharply, her tone almost accusatory. "Before any of this happened." Allison looked away and down at her hands opening her mouth to say something, finding some sort of excuse. How could she explain why it was she had been basically ready for this? Or how she had in fact known about those things in the first place. Or even, that as inexcusable as it was to keep the knowledge a secret- Allison had always believed it was the right thing to do just like her family had. How hard it was to say anything when any flimsy excuse she had to defend her secrecy would look even more atrocious said out loud.

"I- "

"You don't really have to answer, your words don't change anything now. It doesn't change that you and Scott and your merry little gang were prepared for this and the rest of us weren't." Allison looked up sharply at Lydia's venomous tone, the girl still had that blank expression on her face but she wasn't looking at Allison, seeing something she wasn't.

"I'm so sorry, Lydia I- we didn't know this would happen. I don't even know why this happened." Allison tried to sound as sincere as she could, to communicate that she had been as affected by the events as anyone. "I'm sorry." Lydia looked at her then, and her gaze was nothing but ice-covering god knows how many horrible memories.

"I was with Jackson when all hell broke lose, if that means anything to you." She stated almost casually, and Allison felt her veins run cold. Before Allison could say anything Lydia was continuing, " I was there when he lost control and turned into one of them." Lydia's voice went quiet and her next words were almost too low to hear, "He tried to kill me." All Allison could think now, was that it was almost impossible that Lydia was alive now. How had she, Lydia Martin immune as she was, escaped being mauled by a wolf? Lydia simply continued speaking almost as if she knew what Allison was thinking, "You people never bothered asking what could have been wrong after Peter Hale attacked me, you obviously didn't care I suppose but it didn't end after the bite. He taught me a few things although I'm sure he didn't mean to." Lydia glanced at Allison for a moment and took a breath before continuing.

"I used some of the wolfs bane Peter had forced me to get a while ago on Jackson and I sent him running. After that I ran as far as I could before he came back or anything else found me. I didn't know what was happening, but from what I'd learned from Peter- it wasn't hard to understand what all those things were" Her voice was a monotone now and it seemed like now she was talking more to herself than Allison, just having to say these words out loud. "I ran into the woods with only a kitchen knife and the wolfs bane, the clothes I was wearing… The woods were full of them and everywhere people were being ripped apart- they had no idea what to do. I think guns didn't work on everything but some people made it past the town limits, or it looked like they were still people." Eyes widening, Lydia took a shaky breath, "There was so much blood out there and for a while there were corpses over everything- and worse." Allison shuddered, knowing what she meant. The Parasites. "These past months have been a blur, a lot of these creatures ignore me- maybe because I'm immune maybe they don't like how I smell. But I hear the wolves at night and – " Breaking off Lydia locked eyes with Allison, as usual with an unreadable expression. "I've been alone through all of this, and I've adapted. But you have no idea the grief you could've spared me if you'd been honest. I don't know exactly how much you knew but you're alive and that tells me a lot."

The silence dragged on until Allison knew Lydia had finished saying all she was willing to say. Allison had to admit she had no idea about what had gone on with Peter Hale or really most of what Lydia must have gone through. For that she was sorry, painfully so but it was too late to apologize for the way she had ignored Lydia then. At least she was alive so Allison could make it up to her. Getting up, Allison stood shakily and looked down at the other girl, "I didn't know- don't know what happened to you and I wish I had- but from now on you aren't going to be alone. Even if you hate me, I'm not going to let you go back out there on your own." Lydia looked up at Allison and said nothing but her face seemed to soften, maybe she looked a little relieved. Nodding to herself slightly and lingering for a few seconds, Allison headed out to the main rooms and left Lydia to herself. As she left the room she allowed herself a secret smile, even if the circumstances were messed up she wasn't alone anymore and it could be much worse. Lydia Martin of all people, maybe this was a good sign.

* * *

"So, uh how have you been getting food? You don't seem to have that many knives or anything."

"I've been going into towns and stealing. Canned food isn't necessarily gourmet but I get by."

"Oh."

Allison and Lydia marched on through the forest, early morning light striking them through the tree branches. Much to Allison's surprise she had slept later than Lydia who had woken her up at the first signs of sunrise. Lydia worked like a machine and they were on their way within what seemed like minutes. Maybe it had just been easier to sleep in with the knowledge that there was a person nearby. Right now it was a little tense, Allison couldn't say she was surprised after all this was the first time either of them had traveled with someone else or even talked to another flesh and blood human. Not to mention, it was Lydia. A Lydia who could arguably take better care of herself than Allison could, now that mostly everything was out in the open there were still a lot of things that needed to be said. And yet, the journey so far had been dead quiet. There had been some creatures out and about, but they really did seem repelled by Lydia. Allison secretly felt a little disturbed herself; did these creatures deem something- someone like Lydia more unnatural than themselves?

Glancing sideways at the other girl Allison wondered how her family would have treated Lydia. Unbidden thoughts of her aunt came into her mind, her ruthlessness and violence against anything non-human had once inspired Allison, made her hungry for that kind of conviction. Kate would have killed Lydia without a second thought, maybe used her first for a number of things- to find out what made her tick. Shaking her head free of the grim thoughts Allison turned her gaze straight ahead.

"How have _you _made it alive? I know you're a good shot and everything but these things need something a little stronger than an arrow to put them down, for the most part." Lydia gave Allison a quick glance as she asked although the question came out almost too casual and after all the quiet it was a little jarring. Allison tucked a stray hair behind her ear and bit the inside of her mouth.

"My family, we were all hunters and I guess we still are if I ever find anyone- but my family, a year before all the creatures went nuts and started multiplying, started training me in how to kill them all. I have stuff that I managed to grab before I fled that gives me advantages over some of those things out there." She shrugged absently, " Like wolfs bane infused arrows, specialty weapons in general." Allison allowed herself an imperceptible smile, "And arrows can do more than you give them credit for, if you know the right spot to hit you can kill almost anything with one." Lydia quirked an eyebrow at her and pursed her lips, clearly not impressed.

"Whatever you say Allison, I suppose I'll just have to see you in action to appreciate your talent." Allison smiled at that.

"I can't believe how little you've changed Lydia, I can't stop thinking that I've been hallucinating this whole thing." She said with a small shake of her head. Lydia frowned slightly in response, staring at Allison with a brief pause as if considering what Allison had just said. "I mean, it's a good thing- I'm glad." Allison quickly added, as she started walking a little faster feeling inexplicably embarrassed. Although it was truer now, Lydia still had that way of looking at you like you were a completely fascinating specimen of some new species and she was a scientist about to dissect you. It was going to take her a while to learn how to speak again. Allison sighed and fell back to the habit of listening for any suspicious activity, even with Lydia around it was a hard habit to break.

Allison's tread was soft on the ground as she moved her shoulders in circles to work out the kinks that nights upon nights of sleeping on hard surfaces had earned. Looking up she noticed the clouds rolling in, even the change in the light. Rain would be falling soon and the green tint that the air had started to hold was indicating that it was going to be quite a lot of it. She wondered if somewhere else her father was looking up at the same sky, or maybe Scott was already feeling the rain on his cheeks. She didn't know why she played with the idea that they were all right, she knew that there was no way Scott was still _her_ Scott- and she had seen her father fighting the monsters off. Screaming for her to run, they'd see each other again. But she knew.

A burning feeling, half parts stale grief and half fresh rage invaded her, surging up her throat and she began walking faster. The twigs now snapping loudly under her heavier tread, she supposed that the new surge was because of Lydia. It was like she'd been in a dark cave for years and came out to see the sun for the first time. Even hearing her breathe at night had been disorienting, she supposed Lydia felt the same way but there was no way to tell. Glancing behind her she watched Lydia casually glance around and kick up a few leaves, her face was set into that blank mask she'd been wearing but as she watched her more intently Allison found that that her eyes weren't just blank- they were down right deadened. It was like anything she looked at was just a memory of what she'd been through. Allison wished she could have done something, Lydia was right- if she had been less selfish with her secrets and trusted Lydia, maybe things would have been different.

Narrowing her lips into a thin line, Allison waited a few moments for Lydia to catch up with her. As Lydia glanced at her she loosened her face into a smile.

"Is everything ok?" Lydia asked, a little puzzled.

Allison shook her head-, "It's nothing, and I just remembered that you don't know where we're going. It slipped my mind to tell you." She had been about to apologize again, or lament that she couldn't have done something for Lydia but already she had apologized too much- or at least she knew Lydia would see it that way. The girl had no room for apologies anymore, she supposed she shouldn't either.

"And where is that, exactly?" Lydia said as she fell in step with Allison, still carelessly kicking the leaves up around both their feet.

"When my family was training me my dad mentioned that we had something of an Argent Safe house on Mount Shasta, way up north. I've been trying to make my way up there but it's been hard to bypass all the creatures on the way." She explained, pushing her hair back from her face again and shrugging, "I hope that there'll be supplies there to at least be able to hold out there for a while. Maybe even find a way to get news from elsewhere- my family has been traveling for a long time and I'm sure California wasn't the only place we had bases." Lydia nodded her head thoughtfully and tilted her head in response.

"That sounds plausible, but really that's hundreds of miles from here- it'll take you- us- weeks to find our way there." Lydia sighed and looked ahead resolutely, before smiling coldly at Allison, "I suppose we haven't got another choice though, do we?"

Blinking her eyes a few times she nodded, "Yeah." How desperately she wished that they did have any other choice. Looking off toward the endless stretch of forest she really felt like she would set it all on fire, she was just getting so sick of this. So tired. Allison had been tired for too long now, even before any of this had happened.

"Let's get moving ok, we'll never get there if you keep on stopping." Lydia urged, putting a hand on her shoulder. Allison smiled and gave her head a little shake before following Lydia's suggestion, already forcing her mind to move on to the practical things. Lydia held back, watching Allison walk off with a worried frown that Allison didn't quite catch, after a few moments she too began to walk off- her expression reverting towards one of perfect neutrality.

That night they found themselves out in the open around a fire, having found nothing better before it was stupid to keep on moving. Allison found herself staring at a map of California trying to find out where the hell they were; the land was so treacherous that she wasn't even sure they were going the right way. It wasn't like she had a compass; the stars had been her only guides as cliché as it sounded. When she told Lydia the girl just rolled her eyes, as if to say "how typically Allison." Allison wondered now how well the girls really knew each other now, or rather how well they had known each other at all. Now they might as well have been starting from scratch. Lydia sat in the other side of their small fire, staring out into the woods watchfully.

"So I'll take the first watch if that's alright with you. Now that we're a party of two I think it would be a great way for me to catch up on sleep if we start splitting watches." Lydia spoke up from across the fire, turning her gaze slowly towards Allison, her voice sounding too loud in the dark. She sounded sure of herself though, and her speech seemed less guarded here where they had bigger things to worry about than broken trust.

Allison nodded quickly and put the map down, grabbing her pack and lying down. It was a lumpy pillow but a small modicum of comfort was better than nothing. Rolling away from the fire she yawned out one last sentence, "Could you check that map out for me while you're up? I think it'll make more sense to you than it does to me." She heard Lydia make a noise of ascent and a shift as she settled back into watching the woods. Allison felt good now, hearing the crackle of the flames. The smell of burning leaves reminded her of the falls she had experienced years before, and lulled to sleep by these sounds she felt her mind haze over and fade. Soon she was asleep on the hard ground with the dark sounds of night hovering right outside of her consciousness.

Allison fell into a dream. This dream was new, and she found herself in a meadow. Open country, the likes of which she hadn't seen for a long time, for miles there was nothing but waving grass and it glimmered in the starlight so far above her. Allison took long strides in the fragrant grass ands watched the moon speed across the sky wreathed in clouds. The moon was full and it stopped directly above her head and suddenly she was afraid. The moon was no longer ethereal but bloated and pale in the way only dead things could be. Then Allison heard a howl from behind her and snapped her neck back fast enough for it to hurt, away in the plain she saw a dark figure standing hunched. She began to run quickly away as the matted hair on the figures face came into focus. Sprinting through the grass she was filled with a deep fear and the sweet grass had turned treacherous as it tangled around her ankles and stuck to her legs. A sick panting came from behind her and she didn't look back, her father had said that was the worst thing you could do when running. Don't look back, Allison, don't give in.

The moon followed her and it pierced her like an evil eye, yellow and blind. Behind her the shadow was gaining and she screamed as claws sank into her shoulder blades, as a hot voice growled into her ear. As Scott growled in her ear.

"Wake up, Allison."

Jolting awake she shot up from her curled position on the ground with a shuddering breath, almost knocking into Lydia who had been holding her shoulder. Sitting up, Allison glanced at Lydia apologetically. The other girl was staring at her with a slightly perturbed expression, her hand still in the air from where it had pulled back so suddenly from Allison. Lydia pressed her lips together and raised her eyebrows with a twitch, their eyes met and for a moment nothing was said until Lydia shook her head and sighed.

"Are you alright? You looked like you were possessed for a minute there." Behind her light tones Allison could hear some concern and it allayed some of the left over dread from the nightmare.

"I-it's fine, just a bad dream. A new one." Allison replied, getting up stiffly to sit on the dead branch they had built a fire by. "I'll just start the watch now, sorry for that. I usually do better, well I can usually manage myself anyway." She murmured looking down at her calloused hands, the dream hadn't been worse than any other she had had but there was something about it that left her sick.

"Alright." Lydia shrugged and glanced at Allison with a glint of worry in her eyes, but she left it there and took the spot Allison had been sleeping in. Allison watched her close her eyes and wondered what kind of dreams would visit her if any, the girl turned away from Allison and lay still. After a few minutes she heard deep breathing, but she couldn't tell if Lydia was faking it or not. It didn't really matter; in the end they both needed rest badly after everything they had been through, it was unlikely that either of them had slept much the past few months. Being able to do so was a luxury. Looking skywards she watched for the moon, it wasn't anywhere near full as it had been in her dream but that didn't make a difference. The wolves could turn whenever they wanted, it was just worse on full moons. Then there was hardly a choice.

Allison wasn't surprised at having a dream with Scott in it, but usually it was the same thing over and over again. Him, a wolf tearing at her before he turned human and smiled that old goofy smile he use to flash her so often, he would say her name and she would wake up. Tonight there had been no humanity in him, just savagery and the wolf in him completely in control. She supposed that that really was her worst nightmare, to find him and not be able to fix him. She didn't really know how she felt about him anymore, but it was at least a kind of love and if she had to kill him she would be killing a part of herself. She had loved him so much once, that if she had to kill him then she would have killed herself. Then her mother died and everything changed.

The hoots and shrill screams of the creatures in the wild, natural or otherwise permeated the night air as she stared out into it. It was still hazy to Allison how much her grandfather had manipulated her, she knew now that things were different than she had thought them. The event of the wolf bite though, awoke in her a dilemma she hadn't been equipped to deal with. Scott was wolf and yet he wasn't a murderer – hadn't been- but he could be –was- if he lost control. Then there was Derek, who she could still see dead, no matter the circumstances her mother was dead because of him. And then there was the older Hale.

Allison looked at Lydia who lay still, moving with every breath. The things Peter Hale must have done to her, the things he had done to so many other people- A bitter frown etched itself into her face. That man deserved nothing less than an eternity in the depths of a hell where he would never be able to crawl back out. Moving closer to Lydia she moved the hair out of her face slowly and watched her face so peaceful as she slept. If Allison needed a personal reason to hate him, she had several but right now to see the contrast between the waking and sleeping Lydia she found a reason above all the rest.

From the beginning he had tortured her and Allison hadn't known the half of it, she wondered if Lydia had ever really been the lighthearted queen bee she had pretended to be. Drawing her hand back from the sleeping girl she watched her for a bit longer before moving to the fire and adding more kindling. In the glow of the flames she saw the twirling shapes of dancers and dragons, things she had watched for as a child, she saw princes and shooting comets and distracted as she was she didn't hear the steady shuffling through the old leaves and detritus of the forest floor.

Her knife seemed to shimmer in the firelight and she smiled grimly as she cleaned its sharp edge, crusted with filth. She hadn't seen any movement and could hear nothing from behind her, at least not over the flames and so she felt slightly more at ease than usual. There were few creatures that could bypass the forest animals without silencing them, and they were rare. Yet the dread from the dream stayed with her and she glanced behind her at least one more time to make sure the coast truly was clear.

Almost immediately she leapt back towards Lydia and scrambled for her bow, the knife was not going to be enough. Shaking Lydia she started to try to fit an arrow into her bow and grab her stuff at the same time. "Lydia, wake up. Wake up right now. C'mon, c'mon we have to go." She started speaking a little loudly, and keeping her eyes fixed ahead of her at the thing that had emerged from the darkness. Of all the abominations that could have come out tonight, Allison cursed her luck that it had to be this one. They were in very serious trouble. She had only encountered them a few times before and enough times to realize that they truly were new. They came with whatever had brought about this apocalypse; the very face of this catastrophe.

For now there was only one and even that was a bad sign, these things tended to group together- whether it was simply a matter of crowding or a pack mentality she wasn't sure. It was a human being from far away, two legs two arms and a face- generally proportional. That was until you got close, they had no use of their arms and so they hung limply at their sides usually cut off from the bodies support and so they became necrotic. The body was general torn and bloated, living yet at the same time missing the components of a healthy organism. Of course the worst part was the things face, if you could call it that. Truth was, Allison knew that they had once been human and something had taken a hold of them in the early days, because from normal human faces spewed an alien matter. It issued from their eye sockets in fungal streams and tied its way down from the cavern that had once been a mouth. Any orifice on the head was splitting apart from the invasion, leaving a grotesque caricature of a person. Even from the skin itself, the strange matter bulged through and cut the bruised flesh- yet with all this disfigurement the creature still moved and incredibly quickly if it wanted to. Scrambling back into Lydia, Allison remembered the last time she had seen these things attack and she could feel herself beginning to freeze inside.

It had been months before she had found Lydia and she had still been on her own. As these things usually went- she had heard screams. Awful, awful screams like none she had ever heard before and so naturally she had headed directly for them. She had still held her life in a lower regard and although she wouldn't throw her life away with two hands- she certainly wasn't holding on to it very tightly. She burst into a clearing, someone's camp apparently, and was greeted by a sight that didn't even seem to make sense. There were three people screaming, only one was creating the inhuman howling and he was throwing up- no, projectile vomiting on his neighbors. The puke was black and almost seemed to move on it's own, suspended in the air before it attached itself onto the other faces.

Hanging back, Allison was rooted in place by the perturbing scene and could only stand still as the apparent throw up began to move into the other two peoples mouths, eye sockets and ears. She found herself stumbling back at the sudden twist, feeling more than repulsed- the screaming seemed to spike for a moment before stopping as the first man tottered backwards- his head tilting at an impossible angle. His eyes, she finally noticed, were all black and looked like they were almost caving in and the matter that had stopped issuing from his mouth simply curled around the edges of it now. A moment of silence permeated the clearing and even the two men stopped struggling, almost as if listening to some far off noise. The moment ended dramatically as the first man's head erupted with the matter which now took on the shape of some sort of fungus, it reminded her off the stuff that had once grown in her basement in those cold, dank corners the light never touched.

Allison wished she had left then, but she had been too reckless- she had not yet seen the things that had made her wiser, nor had to do the things that had turned her into who he was now. A woman walked into the clearing holding snapped branches and all Allison could focus on were the dry sticks as they tumbled out of her arms as she froze like Allison had. They hit the ground silently as she turned on her heels and tried to run- but it was too late. The creatures- for even the men who had been struggling could no longer be called human- snapped towards the woman and the first man lunged at her. The fungus around his face reaching out and began spearing itself into the poor woman's body. Her screams were shrill but soon cut off as the other two men began to expel the black mass and soon she was only lying prone on the ground. Allison ran then, but the last thing she saw were the tendrils attached to the woman sucking from her in grotesque and vulgar motions. She ran as fast as she could for as long as she could, until her legs were numb and every breath was fire racing down her lungs.

At first she could hear them behind her and she was sure that it was over, and for the first time in a long time Allison felt tears stream down her face. But her fear made her fast and her fear kept her alive, it was then that she realized that she truly wasn't ready to die- at least not as that woman had. Allison out ran them eventually but it amazed her how long she could hear them moving behind her, she grew numb as she thought of all those people who wouldn't be able to run as she had. Of course once she was as safe as she was going to get she fell against a tree sick, sick and tired and emptying her stomach of it's meager contents until there was nothing left. That was the first time and she had seen them several times later, they didn't seem to be common but they were out there and Allison's only boon was that she had found out that fire was death to them.

Now though, Lydia wouldn't wake up and she was watching this thing begin to move faster at them, frantically she wrapped her hand in a ratty shirt and scooped a burning branch from the fire. Wincing as the heat burned through, she threw it at the creature and watched the fire catch on dry scaly skin. Yet the thing didn't stop and it's mouth was opening, grabbing another branch Allison leapt forward against all instinct and stabbed the burning brand into it's gaping mouth amongst the fungal growth. Lydia screamed behind her and Allison turned to see the red headed girl jumping towards her as another creature emerged, there were more beyond it she was sure. Scrambling for her things Allison grabbed Lydia with urgency and began to run.

Following suit, Lydia sprinted beside her. Allison didn't bother to listen for the pursuing steps as they disturbed the earth behind them. Her gaze skimmed through the inky night desperately, praying that she didn't trip over something, didn't fall and leave herself at the mercy of the parasites. The ground began to feel hilly under her feet and she gasped her breaths out as the ground really began to move up in an increasing slant, grabbing Lydia's hand she winced and pulled into a dire sprint.

They ran for their lives and time blurred into something insignificant, rendered void by the adrenaline and pure fear that coursed through their veins. Lydia's hair spilled behind her like a torch in the night and Allison held her hand all the tighter for it. Their feet skimmed the ground in a desperate unison and if they survived, Allison hoped that living through this encounter would encourage Lydia to open up to her. Soon, these thoughts were extinguished by the fatigue of the long run and even those were numbed after a while and in a span of time, which Allison couldn't have placed, they were stopping, more out of sheer exhaustion than out of any desire to comply with their bodies. Leaning on her knees, Allison pulled herself up and was surprised to see Lydia's face was covered in tears.

Leaning forward she placed a hand on Lydia's, asking if she was ok would be stupid, a question that no longer existed in Allison's vocabulary. There had to be something she could say, but before she could Lydia violently pulled her arm away from her touch and turned away. Her breathing ragged from the full out sprint but as they stood still it seemed to increase in its frantic pace. The girl shuddered and looked up at Allison with a look that Allison had never seen on her guarded face.

"I knew- I recognized one of them, those things." She choked out, revulsion coloring her voice. Allison watched her, ready to hear the worst, was it someone they knew? Her mind went to Stiles, a name she hadn't thought of in a long time and she hoped that this did not have to be the context into which he was returned to her life. Lydia took a sharp breath and wiped the tears from her face, fighting for composure. "It was my father. I know it was him. I just-" She shook her head, "I had hoped he'd died a better death."

"Lydia.." Allison slumped, feeling for the girl who for the first time looked as broken as she really was. Looked as broken as they all were. This time, Lydia didn't shake Allison off as she put her arms around her in silence. The worst thing about this situation sometimes, was that in moments like this you couldn't say it was going to get better and the words "I'm sorry" had long lost their meanings. So they stood there together in the dark night in a mute understanding and maybe, Allison thought, this was better than anything she could have thought up to say.

* * *

That night they did not sleep again, and they walked in any direction in which there was no noise. They did not start another fire, and even after the sun had risen they did not stop. The girls walked close to each other and kept watch on the encroaching trees, although Lydia never looked at one place for too long- Allison wondered whether it was because she was afraid she would see visions of her old life. Allison occasionally nudged Lydia's hand with her own to remind her she was there, but anything else seemed invasive. The other girl herself didn't try anything but she seemed softer than she had been, maybe she was too tired to hold her guard up any longer. The thought made Allison sad, that even Lydia was beginning to get beat down by this new world.

As the day wore on, Allison realized she had left the map at the campsite, she hadn't thought to pick it up for obvious reasons. North, they just had to find their way North and she didn't need a map for that. Her father had taught her the basics of tracking, of following nature to find ones way. It had saved her life here several times but maybe now it wouldn't be enough. The sun seemed to dim and Allison looked up, frowning as she saw the cause for the sudden shade cast on the day. There was a storm coming, and it swirled in shades of slate and poisonous grey. The grey light was tinged green and far away, she could see the trees being shaken by a strong wind. Maybe the rain they had escaped days before had finally caught up to them. The blanket of clouds seemed to stretch across the horizon and Allison felt sick with dread so suddenly it surprised her, there were some things here that could kill you without any supernatural aids.

Nudging Lydia Allison murmured, "We have to find shelter or we're going to be in trouble. We might have to go into a town if there's nothing else." Lydia glanced sharply at the storm front and nodded, pursing her lips in a familiar gesture. Glancing around the woods Allison tried to gain any bearings, which direction would find them a safe cover? Heading in what she thought was an Eastern direction she started jogging briskly, "We have to move fast if we want to avoid those winds. They look vicious." Lydia nodded again and followed, silent, as she had been since the night before.

The woods never seemed to end and Allison began to doubt she'd chosen the right direction but there was no turning back now. Her heart sank as shelter continued to evade them and the trees began to grow thicker, not indicating any sign of civilization- something she hadn't actively looked for in months. Soon they were caught by the first strong buffets of wind and spatters of rain, killing the eerie silence they had been running in. The wind howled like a living thing, it's strength already growing present. The day grew darker and darker; until Allison felt like dusk had arrived too early- maybe this storm wasn't as natural as she had thought. Their speed increased as stinging rain beat their backs, and yet no shelter came into sight. Allison grimaced as the storm became inescapable, it's winds ripping through the air and trees- the groaning branches already snapping in the distance. The rain now fell in sheets drenching the fleeing girls and before long, there was nothing to see but slate grey sky and rain. Blurring everything, they were running blind. Sodden leaves caused their feet to skitter on the ground, slowing their progress. The grey air itself seemed to impede them in a malevolent fashion, and Allison's dread grew by the second. This time it was Lydia who grabbed her and rushed ahead, glancing behind them Allison was greeted by a wall of deepening grey. There was nothing to see but the trees as they were swallowed in the gloom. The only sound was the snapping of wood and damp tree trunks as they themselves were brought down and into the darkness, Allison's jaw twitched- looked like this wasn't such a natural phenomenon after all.

Allison didn't respond, letting her speed speak for her. If she still had to worry about being skinny she would have noted that in the past twenty-four hours she was well on her way to become a marathon runner. For someone whose death was almost always imminent, she was in the best shape of her life. The biting wind seemed to rip at her now and her breath became ragged, there were so many ways to go these days but finding out new and exciting forms of death was definitely something she could always count on.

Trees fell in their path, their mighty trunks groaning and splintering like explosions. It was like running through a mine field in full battle, the splinters shot through the air like small spears and she heard Lydia gasp as one struck her from behind. Blinding gusts of rain made everything slick and it fell so sharply it stung, in unnatural sheets as straight as rulers. Green air and swirling fog as if the clouds had been brought to earth made Allison feel as if she were in a vortex, her feet scuffed along the ground at odd angles. The air was noxious and thick, undoubtedly filled with strange chemicals and poisons. They would make it though, they would find a way out. Fate was not as cruel as this, to let them escape from one terror and be snuffed out in the jaws of another.

Darker blots of fog began to appear and at first they seemed like the shapes of emerging beasts, but the fog seemed to thin now as did the wind. The dark shapes were gaining more defined silhouette's as they took on ridges and peaks, arches and blank spaces between them. Gasping, the cold fist that had been clenched around her heart began to give and a small spark was stoked inside of her. The indents in her skin from the rain and the branches seemed to bother her less as it seemed it wasn't the end yet. Out of the mist came houses, small and rickety houses, pale from wind and rain but they were there in their numbers.

Allison didn't have the time to access the risk, but they could find shelter now. She would kill anything she found inside if she had to- she would do it with very little thought. Almost there, they were so close now and they almost seemed to be out running the demonic storm that surged in their wake. Like small children running from the tides and leaving nothing but foam behind them, it was easier as a game- if she didn't consider the consequences. Glancing at her companion she marveled at her focus, her pale face betrayed nothing, yet her eyes were alight with fire. She seemed like a figure who had run straight out of a classical painting and the glance seemed to last too long.

The ground changed from slippery leaves and loamy ground to sudden gravel, rough and chipped under their feet. They kicked dust up now instead of leaves and soon the ground grew steadier as they rocketed down the road, the rain no longer fell on them and it took everything in Allison not to look back. Never look back. The small gravel path widened, and soon it was simply asphalt. On the road they were too open, wild eyes searched for an open door that didn't seem so dark or so foreboding. Like a children again, she was overwhelmed with the fear of monsters that lurked in dark doors. Pushing it down Allison gestured at a small residence, jutting out with its sea foam siding, the only building not painted a dull grey. The storm behind them seemed to falter at the reminder of civilization and as Allison kicked the door in she stopped hearing it altogether- although maybe it only waited.

Inside, the building looked much smaller and completely empty. The walls were

clawed and some unsavory rust colored stains spattered the floors and ceilings, causing Allison to shiver inwardly. She would never get used to the reminder that so many people had died, she would never stop wishing she had been able to stop this. She would do anything to make up for all the lives lost, as a hunter she should have known better- seen this coming. Her eyes burned as she stared at the scars that dotted the worn household, they could have done so much more. Allison's chest heaved as she began to realize that her body still lacked the air it had been deprived of in their hurried run.

Raising her arms above her head she took deep breaths, Lydia was propped up against a wall away from the windows- her gaze fixed on the door. The girl coughed and glanced at Allison, "I'll check the upstairs if you take the bottom." Allison spared her a nod and started walking slowly towards the other rooms, there seemed to only be four in the downstairs and apart from the signs of a struggle- they were well preserved. There were no signs of a nest and the walls did not seem to be inhabited with anything that would come out and attack them. It seemed like the creatures that had wrecked the home had found other places to stay. Crouching, Allison spotted a strange mark on the floor- a footprint, human. Running her fingers through it she sighed as she noted it's age-not fresh and there was only one. The other prints must have been smudged, but a Parasite couldn't have made such a clear print. Allison swept her eyes over the floor and frowned, something didn't feel quite right, but the hell storm was still clogged in her nose and in her head. Cautiously she stood and continued through the house, her steps measured and her breath held tight.

Room after room, the situation was the same in every setting- rips and tears, blood splatter and even an occasional smashed piece of furniture- but abandoned. Allison met Lydia again at the foot of the stairs to the upper level and was met with a shrug, "There's nothing here. Upstairs there weren't even any bodies." She raised her eyebrows and moved closer to Allison, murmuring, "But the beds look slept in." Allison's eyes shot up towards the top of the stairs and she tensed, maybe the boot print was not as old as she thought it was- maybe it was a set up.

"Let me go take a look, stay here and shout if anything comes in." Hesitating she cast a worried look at Lydia, "Just try to be careful if anything does happen. If we get split up or something." The other girl's eyebrows stayed raised but she tilted her head in a short nod, her lips stayeing closed as Allison began to head up the stairs. It was probably nothing, beds could hold the impressions of people long after they left. A melancholy feeling washed over her as she thought of all the people who had run up these stairs, or tripped and laughed on them. Allison breathed heavily, maybe she thought too much about people she could never help. The bedrooms were close together and almost parallel to the staircase, Allison noted the lack of an attic. The noise of her boots on the hardwood floor was almost imperceptible, the only sign of her presence was the rustle of her quiver against her clothes. Stepping into the first room, the blankets were indeed pulled back and crumpled off to the side- and a deep indentation lay in the mattress. The sheets were soft and oddly fragrant, Allison smiled absently at the smell, and it seemed like something a high school girl might have worn. Like the one she used to wear. The indentation, unlike the boot print, did not seem old- no older than a few days anyway. Running her fingers down the bed she stared fixedly at it, wondering who could have been using it, who wore the flowery-sweet perfume. Withdrawing, she walked into the other room.

The bed here was larger, and it held the slight impression of only one person but the perfume smell lingered here as well. The impression was different, deeper and the shape even seemed stranger. Two travelers maybe, but running her hand through her hair she frowned, once Allison had been optimistic but now- after all she had seen, it was useless to be that way. For now she had to remain cautious, collecting the information she had been looking for she walked faster down the stairs.

A part of her mind still nagged her about Lydia, making her uncomfortable if she didn't have the girl in her line of sight. Relaxing she twitched a quick smile at Lydia and nodded slowly, "You were right, and it seems like the beds haven't been abandoned for too long. It might be better if we move on but-" She glanced at the door almost subconsciously and bit her lip, "Maybe we're safer here in anyway, I don't want to test the outdoors yet." Lydia watched her guardedly for a moment and stepped forward, and past Allison to stare up the stairs.

"Well then, I suppose we'll just have to be ready if anything comes back to reclaim this house. Or anyone." With that she smiled at Allison and walked towards the back end of the small house.

* * *

The night fell without incident and Allison found herself in the lower level of the house, her back against the wall. Moodily she sharpened her weaponry, relishing the absolute focus she could spend on the task. Just the scrape of metal and the glint of a cutting edge. In the dimness of the room the only night was candles and vague rays of moonlight, weak as clouds passed over it almost constantly. Allison worried about the fog that rose around the windowsills but she had checked them all, they were firmly sealed. The night would go quietly as long as she didn't make the mistake she had before, constant vigilance was required and the lapse had almost cost not only her life but Lydia's. Her movements became more forceful as the shame burnt her face, her father hadn't given his life for hers just so she could throw it away with both hands.

Soft footsteps caught her attention and she stopped to look at Lydia, who held two bowls in her hands. "I found some old canned food in the cupboard, it seemed alright so I heated it up. That old oven just needed a match or two to get it going but I think that's all it's going to give."

"Thanks." Allison said, and accepted the bowl, shifting over to make room for Lydia amid the clutter of decrepit furniture. The canned food seemed to be a vegetable concoction and tasted strange against her tongue- factory produced food hadn't been within a mile of her for a long time. The looters had made sure of that, and before Lydia she hadn't dared go into towns. Allison had learned the hard way that the first thing the monsters had done was to find the human homes and tear them apart, maybe now that they had killed so many they had left, mused Allison. Maybe now the safer places were those she had avoided for so long.

"So, what do you think that storm out there was." The words came casually from Lydia and Allison shrugged, turning her head slightly to face the other girl.

"Honestly? I have no idea, I've never seen anything like it before. I just hope we don't see it again." Allison sipped some more of the soup and stared ahead, thinking back on the way the darkness had seemed almost palpable. Besides her Lydia hummed in agreement and let a comfortable silence fall between them.

"In any case, I'm glad we both made it out. Thank you, because without you I may not have made it." Smiling Lydia jokingly added, "I'm sure you'll be thanking me at some point or another. After a while you'll realize you were just hopeless without me." Allison couldn't help but chuckle, and then laugh.

"Oh clearly, I was just so lost without you." She smiled at Lydia and they looked at each other, suddenly Lydia sobered up and turned away casting her eyes down. Allison leaned towards the girl, surprised at the turn in mood.

"Allison, I think I'll always have a problem with all the things you and your friends kept from me but here we have a chance at something new. I want to trust you Allison, I do but.." She shook her head and look back at her with a stony face, "Do you swear to me that you won't keep anything from me? It's important that should anything happen- we'll have full disclosure." Allison was taken aback by the sudden change in topic and she stared down at the dregs of soup that were left in the bowl, noticing the way they caught the light.

After a tense silence Allison snapped her head up and seriously regarded Lydia, "I only kept things from you because I thought it would keep you safe. I was wrong and I was stupid." Grabbing Lydia's hand in her own she lowered her voice, "I swear to you that I will never lie to you. I'll trust you too, if we do this together I'll tell you everything I know." Allison watched Lydia, a small frown on her face- as she had said the words she had already grown slightly unsure of whether she could keep the promise, but she was going to try. Lydia's lips pursed and the girl seemed to release a held breath, her eyes flickering to the hand that was trapped within Allison's.

"Good. I'll hold you too that." Lydia said in a quiet voice, liberating her hand from Allison's she grabbed the bowls and walked out of the room. Allison stared after her before idly picking up a knife she had been sharpening, her fingers exploring its new edge. Lydia and she were partners now, until an undetermined time it would stay that way. Lydia could fend for herself, but together they were better. Allison could be better, with someone to remind her that she was human, that her mistakes could be fixed. Lydia almost represented all the people Allison had failed. Truly, she had failed Lydia but she wouldn't again. They were after all, best friends. Allison smiled slightly and she had been doing more of that since Lydia had arrived, she could almost imagine that she'd forgotten what a smile felt like.

Outside, the wind soothed her and the natural quiet didn't unnerve her as it had earlier. Glancing at the window she watched the hazy night continue normally, with a yawn Allison stood up and began to pace. Drowsiness permeated her limbs and made her feel heavy, idly she wondered where Lydia was. Turning into the kitchen she let out a small laugh, Lydia had fallen asleep at the small table. Staring at her for a moment she picked the girl up and led her into the upstairs, they walked slowly and Lydia's dead weight pulled at Allison, but somehow she didn't mind. The cool rooms in the upstairs were empty and just as she had left them, choosing the room with the bigger bed- she laid Lydia on it and threw some sheets over her. They seemed clean, and barring the perfumed scent they held no other odors. The smell tugged at Allison again and she paused, it seemed so familiar.

"Wake me for second watch." Came a garbled murmur and Allison was snapped from her thoughts.

"See you in a few hours." Whispered Allison, and she closed the door behind her. She had left a dagger close to Lydia should there be trouble, although maybe it wouldn't be enough if something bigger approached. Her hand lingered on the doorknob and paused in the dark hallway a fraction longer, opening it again she peeked into the room, pitch black but for the slight illumination from the window. Lydia lay fast asleep and Allison surprised herself with the feeling of captivation she experienced upon seeing her there. The girl's hair lay haphazardly over her face and one hand lay curled, as if shielding her from some unknown terror. A pang in her heart surprised her as she looked at Lydia, she was so happy she was alive. To lose her now after thinking she was dead for so long- would be unthinkable, the first girl who had befriended her at Beacon Hills, the girl who had started Allison's life there. Even if they hadn't found each other again she would never have forgotten her. Beautiful, Intelligent, Immune Lydia Martin, and the kind of person who left n impression no matter how fleetingly you knew her. Deciding once again that everything was all right, Allison settled herself at the top of the stairs.

Strategically it was a mixed position, from up here she was close to Lydia and with her line of sight down the stairs and directly at the front door, nothing could come in from any point downstairs without having a difficult time. Allison bit her lip as the windows in the bedrooms nagged at her, they were small and relatively high up- not even very noticeable from the outside. That didn't mean something couldn't come in from there, but Allison trusted Lydia- and after all no creature that _could _climb would dare come into Lydia's room. Rubbing her hands across the knife handle at her waist Allison glanced behind her quickly, the other rooms though- well she would handle that problem when it came.

Sighing, she let her mind settle into the task at hand- no lapses tonight. "Completely focused." She muttered to herself. Allison had been a good student once, and she had always had unwavering attention for her training and family. She didn't know why suddenly after all this time, she was so suddenly edgy and off balance. It had nearly been six months on her own now, running and fighting, suddenly she was unsure. Of course, Lydia was a factor but there was no real reason the other girl would set off her game. Even with Scott, she hadn't truly been distracted, had she? Not that there was any comparison, Allison reminded herself quickly, Lydia was a friend and ally- Scot had been more, much more.

The nightmare visage of the Scott in her dream swam in her head and she shuddered, the dream- she had forgotten all about it. It had felt so real, it had felt like he was close. A small huff escaped her as she leaned against the wall, it would be too much to face the Parasites, the Storm and Scott all within 42 hours- if that were to happen Allison would have to start believing that a curse had been cast upon her. Allison missed him, no matter what they had been through she would always miss Scott. He had had a heart of gold and he had always fought so hard to try to help, even when he didn't know exactly how. It pained Allison to think of the struggle he must have found himself in when, presumably, he lost control like all the others. Allison hoped that he hadn't been home, that Melissa McCall had not been near.

It was quiet on the staircase, always it was the first thing she noticed when she had nothing else to see. The creaking of the house around her in gentle winds, and far away she almost thought she heard the water. Closer, the area was silent but for the hoots of owls, mournfully awake. Allison strained her ears to find any threatening noises, almost looking for an opportunity to take her anger out on someone. Her constant anger and grief, before Lydia they had been her only companions. Melissa, Allison's father, Scott, her mother, Kate, she had lost them all and they had fallen through like sand through her fingers. Sometimes Allison believed that she liked to suffer, otherwise why would she imagine them, all these passed loved ones. Why did she hope?

It hurt too much, it just hurt so badly sometimes, like a blow to the chest. Sometimes, it was like Allison had run out of air to breathe. So many times it was like the crushing wait of all that tragedy would kill her. These silent hours in the night, running from the things she would have once hunted were driving her into corners where all she could do was ruminate. Now it was a habit, there was nothing else to Allison Argent now but a collection of all her failures. Allison rested her head in her hands and stared blankly at the steps of the stairs, the little flecks of dust on them and the individual patterns and it all looked so fake. So colorless so, very, very dead. She stretched her hand and watched the muscles twitch and pull, watched the pale blue of her veins shine through and she idly traced them with her fingers. That was life, she still had it in her- pure and uncorrupted and in moments like this it looked so fragile. Nothing but a thin layer of skin between the hungry air and her insides.

The knife tip was cold as it ran up her arm and down again, the weight appreciated as it dented her fair skin. Pushing harder, Allison stared blankly at her skin as it broke and began to turn redder, just a little harder and she'd find the life she had in her, the life she had taken from so many others. From Lydia's room, she heard a particularly loud snore and all at once she was brought back to herself. The knife thumped dully at her side and Allison turned towards the room, exhaling she swept a hand across her face and shook her head. Careless, she was being careless.

Lydia lay just in that room, trusting her to keep watch and here she was letting that tide of despair wash over her when she could no longer let that happen to her. Shaking her arm out she crossed it across her chest and turned her gaze back at the door at the foot of the stairs, there was only an hour to go until it was Lydia's watch. Allison could get through that, after all simply knowing that there was a warm body to wake up could stave off the worst of the sucking grief, she wondered if Lydia felt the same way. Her thoughts were calm and in this brief window of peace, Allison hoped that she did.

Soon the minutes blurred as Allison grew more tired, and before she knew it the hours had passed. Her sight wasn't as sharp and now when she blinked it took herculean effort to lift her eyes back open. Pinching and lightly slapping herself kept her awake longer, but soon she would be a useless guard. Flicking her eyes at the ceiling Allison began to try to count the miniscule scratches, bumps and dots on the faded paneling. The dull exercise ended up just making her even more listless and after twenty minutes of pinching, staring and trying not to fall into the sleep that tugged at her, she got up.

Shrugging her shoulders she rubbed at her eyes, Allison was glad that even as drained as she was- she had managed to complete her shift. Now that she was finished though, her feet dragged and cursing her bodies betrayal she shoved the bedroom door open.

Allison fell face first into the bed, rolling into Lydia. "You're up, Lydia." She whispered through her hair and the old blankets. Lydia let out a monstrous yawn, turning to face Allison and amazing her with a smile, "Haven't seen one of those in a while." Said Allison drowsily, Lydia just shook her head and slowly sat up, stretching her arms above her head.

"Force of habit, I haven't had anything to smile about in a long time." The girl stated, her voice foggy and thick. Allison's eye lids felt heavy as she watched Lydia pick up the knife Allison had left out, and the one she had just dropped in her descent into the bed.

"And you do now?" She asked, her voice low and sleepy- below even a whisper. Lydia looked at Allison with her lips set in a soft smile, shaking her head in a sideways nod.

"You could say that." With a lingering look, her brow slightly furrowed Lydia turned to leave the room. For some reason, Allison's clouded mind wanted to find something to say to keep her in the room. Just a word or two, the compulsion was strong but Lydia left too quickly and her mouth open, Allison turned back into the bed. It must be true then, that Lydia was brightened now that her solitude was ended. Still, Allison wished she had asked her to elaborate- curling deeper into the sagging bed, Allison began to feel herself fade. Her last thought suddenly appearing, jarring her from her placid peace- what nightmare, she wondered, would visit her tonight?

Allison didn't dream that night, except for a brief image of flowers- a memory from her old life. An apple crunching in a crowded lunch room. She shifted restlessly, tossing and turning through the night. It seemed that she had just closed her eyes and settled into the bed that soft hands were tugging her awake. Squeezing her eyes shut tight, Allison groaned and held on tightly to the warmth in this bed before she had to leave it for good. Beds, she missed beds a lot. "I'll be up in a second ok." Grumbled Allison, as the tugging continued, and suddenly she noted that the flowery smell was suddenly thicker- fresher.

Lifting herself up with a yawn and still closed eyes she rubbed at them, trying to stimulate life back into herself. "Lydia, do you smell anything? Like flowers.. It's been bothering me since yesterday." Opening her eyes she turned to Lydia who still had a hand on Allison's shoulder, the girl peered at Allison curiously and gave a shrug.

"I suppose, maybe it's the old owners perfume." She eyed the bed and shrugged slightly, before flicking her eyes back at Allison, "In any case, we have to get moving." With a last tug at Allison she got up and headed out of the room. Giving herself a last few moments before she entered the day once again. Fixing her clothes she rolled out of the bed, and promptly exited the room. Allison's stomach growled and she frowned, they'd have to get food or something in this town before they headed out again. Allison started to make a list in her head of all the things they would need, food, water, maps. Running a hand through her hair she went into the kitchen of the house, quickly grabbing her bow and bag. Lydia waited by the door, looking like she had been ready for hours- which she probably had been. Allison shook her head in disbelief, she looked so composed that they might have been going out to shop. Outside the air was still, and a morning fog rolled over the streets.

The thick wall of mist up ahead made her nervous and she shifted her bag, making he bow easier to reach. Letting out a huff of air she strode into the swirling air, her eyes moving in jerky motions. So many buildings had been wrecked, windows lay shattered and doors off their hinges. Indents on the houses and businesses left little to the imagination, and it seemed that any form of destruction, fire, water or acid had been visited upon this town. As they walked through the sad town the scent of salt floated towards her, soon crashing waves could be heard and Allison didn't know whether to slow down or hurry up. Had they really made it to the coast already?

"Is that the ocean?" Lydia's voice seemed to hold the tint of a reluctant smile and Allison nudged her with a smirk.

"Want to go check it out?" Lydia pulled back on her heels, looking off into the mist.

"It might be dangerous." Stated the girl, Allison snorted and shrugged beginning to walk forward towards the water.

"What isn't anymore?" Allison hadn't seen the ocean in a long time, and time seemed to be going so much slower now. It dragged on sluggishly, and in all the time that seemed stacked on her like weights she couldn't remember many beautiful moments, any good moments that made her grateful she had made it so far. Or not until recently, besides- she was beginning to realize that being careful could only take her so far. No matter how careful she had been, that storm would have swallowed them alive and spit out their bones. Watchful, always watchful- but a walk to the beach would raise their spirits- or make them at least be able to observe the limit of their world and pretend that there was something better out there. She smiled as she heard footsteps start up behind her, of course Lydia wouldn't be able to resist.

The air became heavier with the briny ocean smell and Allison inhaled deeply, the scent bringing back sweet memories of days on the beach. Kate teasing her father while her mother watched on from underneath an umbrella, the sun wasn't so bright today- nor the beach the same but Allison appreciated it all the same. Lydia rushed ahead until Allison could only hear her, the steps soon muffled by the mist itself. Worriedly, Allison rushed to catch up with her- feeling uneasy about losing sight of her. Suddenly the mist seemed to give way to a broad beach, she could see clearly to the water and it was unlike any beach she had seen before.

The sand spread out as she was accustomed to seeing, smooth and unbroken but for the occasional dunes that lined it's beginning- but the water line- she came to an abrupt stop as she tried to understand what she was seeing. The ocean water was dark, and where it touched the sand it left a slimy residue that looked almost black. Farther out, much, much farther the ocean looked grey and stormy with whitecaps dotting it's surface, what Allison knew. The greasy water that lapped stickily at the shore though, it sent shivrs across her skin- unnerved her. Its texture as it caught the light was bubbly, and as she peered at the strange water it seemed as if algae dotted it's surface but looking at it made her stomach turn. Lydia stood still and Allison could only see her from behind, briskly she went to her side, keeping her eyes on the water all the while. At least they could see an end to it, but the sight of the unnatural scene crushed the light of that idea. It seemed that nothing had gone untouched, she didn't know what was in the water but it had taken over completely.

As she stood closer she felt a knot grow in her throat. Decayed fish dotted the algea and from it rose a thin veil of putrefaction, her eyes rose towards the grey line where the filth ended but the sight meant nothing to her now. She glanced down at the sand, fearing that if she looked too closely she would see yet another horror. Lydia let out a gasp and Allison followed her eyes, the water was moving. Allison almost rolled her eyes as she saw the oily movement beneath the slime and began backing up.

"I'm sorry Lydia, there's nothing to see here- nothing new." The water rippled and sucked greedily at the shore, Allison had a vision of a beach covered in crawling slimy creatures from the rank matter. Anything it touched would be consumed, just like the land behind her had been ravaged- so would the sea be destroyed. She had come here for glimmer of hope, a glimpse of what they had lost and it had only reminded her that there was no going back- the old world was gone. Looking for solace in memories would only kill them in the end.

"Let's just see what we can grab here and get out of here- we have time to make up."

"What's the point Allison. How do you know that you're so called safe house won't be just like this. Ruined like everything else." Lydia spoke with a sharp edge to her voice and shook her head angrily. "There is no safe place left for us. There is nothing left to do but fight and hide. What's even the point of travelling together." Looking at the wrecked coastline Lydia stayed silent for a long moment before speaking quietly, almost to herself, "It's only made this all so much more complicated, maybe this wasn't a good idea."

"I know that. I know but I have to try to live for something- that's the only way I haven't given up yet. Do you think just because I knew how to face some of these things it's been easy?" Allison snapped- cutting Lydia off. "This has been hell, but I've walked into too many suicides, too many camp sites with slit wrists." She waved her hands through the air, trying to calm herself, "I can't give up now. I know it isn't easy but we are better off with each other. I would have gone crazy if I hadn't found you. Finding you had given me a little hope." Allison paused and continued speaking, slowly. "Finding you, it makes this a little less awful- you may be right but even if the safe house is gone- maybe we can make our own. I have to believe that we'll figure it out." Lydia stared at her, a strange expression on her face before shrugging and walking off the beach.

Doubtfully, Allison followed her and they continued in silence the now sinister sounds of the shore breaking in at odd intervals. Allison could feel Lydia glance at her occasionally but said nothing, their relationship was so strange now. They were friends yet even that seemed hazy, the only thing Allison knew was that she wanted to look out for the other girl, that she owed her in a way. She wondered what would have happened to them if High School had progressed as planned, would they have stayed friends- would they have ever opened up to each other?

"You give me hope too, you know." Came Lydia's voice interrupting her thoughts, "I- I was going to that cabin because I thought it would be a quiet place to end it all. You were like a piece out of a nightmare, and I thought the hallucinations had finally come back to me before I went. I'm having a hard time realizing you're real." Allison stared at her, stunned, her heart breaking in her chest and feeling ridiculously grateful all at once.

"I'm glad we found each other then. I'm glad you told me.." Her words sounded wooden, as always Allison couldn't find the right ones to use. It frustrated her to no end and especially now when it mattered, clearing her throat she tried again, "Lydia, I spent a lot of my time the first few months looking for you, for Scott, Stiles, my father- anyone. I gave up eventually, because it hurt too much to hope anymore. Then everything passed like a blur and all I did was kill and run. Finding you- it put a stop to what was happening to me. I was going to forget how to be human." Taking a deep breath Allison looked away from Lydia, "I just hope that I'm helping you too, I don't think I could function alone again. Don't feel like you have to be quiet and put up walls around me because it's just us now. We are both real." She finished speaking and looked down at her feet, counting the grains of sand on her scuffed boots. Her words had come out messy and honestly, Allison didn't think that would ever change but what had they use to say? It was the effort that counted. Subtly, she peered at Lydia, the wind blew her hair across her face as she squinted off into the misty town.

"You- you are helping me Allison, it's just hard. You have no idea- in Beacon Hills, even then it was hard to see you. I cared about you and I thought you were dead." Lydia sounded pained as she spoke, her words measured and cut. Allison brought her brows together squinting quizzically, she took a breath to speak but Lydia held a hand up to stop her. "I am not going to leave you, Allison." Lydia moved closer to Allison and their eyes met, the intensity burning in Lydia's gaze surprising her, "I don't think I _can_ leave you now that I've found you, do you understand?"

"Lydia what are you trying to say?" The girl was hinting at something, but it wasn't making any sense. Allison focused her eyes on Lydia's, tried to read her meaning in those desperate eyes but nothing was coming to her, or maybe she just wasn't letting it.

Suddenly, and with absurdly bad timing there came a screeching yowl. Both girls snapped away from each other and turned towards the beach, up the stretch of coast a pack of four legged creatures was sprinting at them. Allison immediately strung her bow and readied an arrow, her face twisting in disgust. These things were hideous, she had seen them around before and they shocked her every time. Shaggy beasts, covered in a thick layer of filthy matted hair with drooling fangs- they looked like mutated, beaten, giant house cats.

It would have made Allison laugh if not for the wicked claws that tipped their paws, and the spikes hidden beneath the fur of these creatures. The claws made them slower, but they were very strong and even their smell had almost knocked her out a few times. As they got closer she sent an arrow into one, knocking it down quickly. Two more went down without difficulty, but there were just so many. At least twenty of these things and they were gaining, walking backwards she shot off another arrow and began to rush away from the jostling pack of cat creatures. Cursing Allison couldn't risk another shot, she was going to run out of arrows before she ran out of things to shoot. Lydia was starting to run and Allison followed her lead. The path that led back to town seemed to have sprouted pebbles and rocks that were put there just so Allison would trip, and Lydia was getting farther and farther ahead. As soon as she could, she would get to an easily defensible position and from there she would work something out- as scared and helpless as she had felt these past months, it didn't change that she had been trained for this.

The town began abruptly as it had ended and she jogged through the streets, distractedly trying to catch sight of Lydia as she ran through the streets. A fence rose between to buildings and Allison made the quick decision to scrambled up it, although her bow almost dropped from her hands. Angry snarls echoed down the paved streets and as she began to run through the narrow alley she gasped- she had run into a dead end. There were a few trashcans to stand on and looking up she spotted an open window, setting her face in a grim mask she began to run at the bins and cans. Her legs pushed off in a powerful jump and she leapt from one tottering trash tower to another, one last jump and she could get a grip on the window. Her bow secured to her back she strained with every muscle in her body and leaped clear of the old waste, her fingers scrabbled against the wall and she could feel the window sill. Hooking her hands into it Allison sighed, she had made the jump.

The relief was short lived as the sill began to snap and wobble, below her the pack was beginning to arrive. Cursing repeatedly she tried to use her legs as leverage against the wall but its smooth eroded sides had no traction. Suddenly, the window frame itself gave with a stupendous crack- sending Allison flying down to earth. Her body smashed into the metal and the filth, knocking hard into the ground with a splintering thud. Rabidly she reached for her boot, wincing through the pain as she felt blood start well up in her wounds. Now the pack would be even more anxious to devour her, struggling to get on her feet she took a stance and gripped the knife handle- the beasts had their claws extended and beneath their thick coats she could already see the spikes sliding out- ready to be ejected at any moment. At least it looked like they had decided to chase her down, not Lydia- maybe she would make it out alive.

A beast pounced at her and she ducked, sweeping her arm up to stab it from beneath- a spike catching her arm as it went. The creature yowled and lay still, but Allison had no time to contemplate her small victory. Another two cats came at her in tandem and she tried to weave between the trash cans, stumbling against one- a pair of claws narrowly missed her face as she lunged back and she darted her arm in at the proximity. The knife satisfyingly gouged a hole in the creature's clawed arm, causing it to spit and reel back- wearily snarling at her. Yet as it had been before, there were too many of them and at the rate they were coming in- she wasn't going to hold out much longer. The second cat missed her but she was starting to run out of luck, and ejected spine impaling itself inches from her legs. Her eyes found the bright exit to the alley, through the fence that had been ripped open by the wild beasts. Her bruised legs wanted to run through the pack, to chance it- her lips twitched upwards in a dark smile as she pondered whether it was better to die fighting here or running towards the light.

An image of alabaster skin and green eyes flashed and she experienced a spasm of pain, she had failed yet again- she would end up leaving Lydia after all. As she drew herself up for the final barrage a shadow was cast across the ally, big and hulking. The cats snapped their attention away from her and towards the incoming threat, wearily Allison took the moment to inspect the wounds she had attained from the fall and blanched at the amount of blood soaking the bottom of her right pants leg. After the adrenaline wore off she was going to be in trouble, already pangs were reaching her. Shifting awkwardly she looked back at the exit as a flash of shadow leapt in with a vicious howl. Joined by another shade, the two ripped the cats apart and Allison could only watch- awestruck as the beasts that had previously been about to kill her were decimated in minutes. Her hands reached down to the wolfs bane vial in her jacket as the two agressors became still, swallowing thickly she felt once again that death was near.

As clear as day, two werewolves crouched in front of her- one a tall man and the other a much smaller looking female. They straightened up and directed their faces at her, eyes glowing even in the light of day. "Oh god." She gasped, she recognized them and they seemed to vaguely know who she was- Boyd and Erica. They began to walk at her, their steps slow and sure almost human. Allison pushed the vial out in front of her while she reached around for an arrow, her bow at the ready in a second despite the pain it caused. "Back off." She warned, a part of her remembering all the things she had done to these two- a part of her feeling sorry for it. It was different now though, now there was nothing human there- they no longer had control. She repeated this to herself as she began to shift into position, the bow aimed squarely at the center of Boyd's forehead.

Allison was stopped as the pairs eyes went back to normal and their features returned to regularity, her bow sagging slightly as she furrowed her brows in confusion. Erica smirked and began to laugh a little, and Boyd cracked a simple smile as he shook his head. From the head of the alley, Lydia ran in and stopped behind the two wolves. Allison could feel her jaw drop open as she took in the very human behavior, after everything she had seen these past few days she had never assumed that the wolves could control themselves- after Lydia's story-

"Man we sure had her scared." Laughed Erica, a smirk on her face as she bumped shoulders with Boyd, mockingly wiping tears away from her eyes. "Times like these it's hard to get a good laugh."

"What? Lydia what's going on." Allison demanded, her hands still tightly wound around her weapon. Boyd looked at her with concern and back at Lydia.

"Erica and Boyd have been running all this time, just like we have. They've been together the whole time but apparently, they didn't go wild." She explained, pushing through the wolves to get closer to Allison. "I ran into them, literally, when we were escaping the cats." Ducking her head Lydia added, "Thank you for leading them away fro m me, I might not have made it if you hadn't and- I'm glad I managed to get here in time." Allison climbed down from the trash, limping as she made her way to the group. A small, pained smile on her face- standing in front of Erica she stared at her intently.

"It's really you guys? How?" This discovery made Allison feel better than she had in a long time, if Erica and Boyd had made it then Scott had to be out there somewhere. The knowledge alone that he might be alright, somewhere out there brought a huge weight off of her shoulders. Boyd reached down to give Erica a half hug and shrugged.

"We were together when it happened and when we began to feel the pull we just focused on all the people we would hurt, we had an anchor." He said with a small smile, looking down at Erica. Switching his gaze towards Allison he became serious, "It helped that we had been training with Derek to control ourselves, we had been running for days anyway from another pack. I don't know what happened to them." Allison nodded thoughtfully, that hadn't been the case with everyone though- Jackson hadn't been so lucky and arguably he had been near an anchor. Glancing at Lydia she caught her with her eyes downturned, and a guarded expression. She left it up to Lydia to ask that particular question, but realized that although this was a beacon for Allison- for the other girl it just brought up a lot of troubling questions.

Eyes darting to Erica and Boyd's nearness to each other she raised an eyebrow, "So, uh, you two..?" She motioned vaguely with her hands and grinned sheepishly at their suddenly amused expressions, "I mean you guys are cute together! Really it's great to see you found each other in all of this." Erica interrupted her with raucous laughter which she tried to snuff out with her hands, leaning into her taller friend.

"No, no oh my god." She gasped out, "We're not together like _that. _Boyd here is my best friend, love the guy to pieces but uh, no we wouldn't work out." Erica left the sentence hanging meaningfully and Boyd looked vaguely uncomfortable, rolling his eyes at the smaller girl. Lydia and Allison exchanged a glance and Allison felt like asking exactly why they weren't going to work, her interest piqued. The two wolves had always seemed the closest, and Allison had assumed even back in Beacon Hills that they were together.

"Anyway." Boyd broke in, "Where are you guys heading? We've mostly been looking for food and shelter- but every town we go to has had too many problems for us to stay there."

"We're heading for an Argent safe house around Mt. Shasta, hopefully it'll be unbroken- but lately I haven't been so sure." Allison shrugged, "I've been going on mostly hope, and me and Lydia only found each other a week or so ago, but that's helped too." She sent a quick smile at Lydia and eyed the two wolves. Mulling the idea over she hesitantly spoke up, "You guys could come with us, if you wanted. As far as I know I'm the only person left alive who knows the location of the safe house. So you two aren't in any danger of facing hostile hunters." Erica carefully studied Allison, leaning back on her ankles and glanced at Boyd with a raised eyebrow. Lydia stood besides her and did not speak in opposition, reassuring Allison. Suddenly, Lydia let moved closer to Allison with a gasp.

"What happened to your leg?" Allison looked down at where Lydia was pointing and grimaced, torn skin showed through her pants, now a deep purple color- blood mixed with denim. It looked deep and Allison began to worry about the infection that could have slipped in unnoticed. "We have to get you somewhere safe to get a look at that." Lydia muttered, her voice tinted with concern.

Nodding, Allison sighed, "I guess we go back to the house?" Lydia nodded and began to walk, Allison moved to follow but found that she was having a hard time walking with the injured leg. Searing pain shooting up her calf every time she put the slightest amount of pressure on it. Sighing, Allison tried again only to be surprised by a presence besides her, Erica.

"Look, you can lean on me and I'll walk you back to the house. I could probably carry you but someone might take it the wrong way." Erica laughed, Allison marveled at her good mood and shrugged, not opposed to the idea. Throwing an arm over Erica's shoulder, she moved into a more comfortable position as Erica's arm snaked around her waist. Lydia looked behind her and seemed slightly perturbed by the sight but Allison smiled uneasily to show that she was fine with this development. Erica truly was strong and to every one, hobbled step Allison took- Erica took three. It seemed that the house they had been staying at had previously been the wolves place of residence, explaining the perfume scent and sings of presence. Allison tried to figure out how it was that Erica still smelt so floral, it made her sort of sad to think of the girl ransacking perfumes but she understood. Being this close to her the smell was fresher and like it had when she had first smelt it, it reminded her of better times.

All in all, their progress was not too quick but they didn't need to make any further stops since Boyd and Erica had already searched and looted for food. The group, since that is what they seemed to have turned into, exchanged all the stories they had accumulated and mostly Lydia kept to herself. Still keeping Jackson's story to herself, Allison supposed she was still trying to work it out. The two companions had ended up on the coast, and had headed up that way this entire time. They had faced a very different array of creatures on the way, and it seemed that they had not seen a single parasite. It could be that they didn't like salt water, or that they were not partial to werewolves- Allison didn't know but she envied the pair. Most of the coastal town had been abandoned but they had found some survivors, most of them were moving south were it was rumored that things were better- but Erica and Boyd weren't so sure.

Allison enjoyed hearing every thing they had to say, but couldn't help but be bitter that they had been together the whole way. Grown closer and stronger as a pair, she was bitter that Scott was probably alone somewhere. They seemed interested in the wind storm that had pushed the girls into town but Allison and Lydia combined still didn't have much information on it. All in all, by the time they were back at the house they were all caught up. Allison felt uneasy still, but her fears were calmed by how normal the pair seemed. Erica's laughter and jokes, and Boyd's calm demeanor soothed her and as long as Lydia was around, she didn't have all that much to worry about. There was force in numbers, and not only that but now there would be more people on watch at night- a huge relief.

Allison was dropped on one of the ripped couches on the ground floor and Lydia immediately knelt by her leg.

"I used to volunteer at hospitals, figured dabbling in the medical career would be helpful for my future prospects, certainly never thought I would use what I had learned like this." Lydia explained as she studied the wound. Her eyes narrowed as she pulled back the ruined pants and she called for some hot water, using an old cloth in the kitchen- Lydia attempted to clean the laceration. An extremely painful process for Allison, especially in knowing that this wound would slow them down. Boyd and Erica sat in the corner studying some maps they had stolen and it seemed that even normal speed, it would take some time to find a good route to get there. Allison focused on the ceiling as Lydia worked away on he wound, hissing every once in a while when Lydia added to much pressure but mostly trying to suck it up. Worst things had happened and would continue to, she could sit here without acting like a little girl while Lydia "treated" her.

"Lydia, when we were talking earlier what were you trying to say?"

"It doesn't matter anymore." With a glance at Allison she added, "I'll tell you later, when we have more privacy." Allison nodded with some difficulty and lay her head down, closing her eyes.

"Later."

Lydia and Allison got to sleep in the beds upstairs, as Erica rested by Boyd downstairs while he took his shift. They had decided to split it that the wolves would watch tonight- since they didn't seem to need much sleep anyway. Lydia didn't seem to trust them, but she lay down to rest in the end. Boyd had broken into the local pharmacy and so Allison's leg was warped and she had taken a light dose of painkillers. Her sleep was fitful, and for the first time in a long time, she did not dream. She woke by herself and it felt like she was coming back to herself, self sufficient in the little ways. She was growing, little by little Allison would thrive here in this new world. Waking before Erica or Boyd came looking for them she went into the room where Lydia lay and gently shoved her into wakefulness. The sun seemed to be out today, shining in to the sad room. Sitting on the bed Allison waited for Lydia to get up so they could go down together.

Now that there were more of them, it seemed like the bind she had with Lydia was more important than ever. She didn't want to lose the progress she had made with the walled off girl. Of course Allison was glad for more company, she had never been desperate for attention but the absolute loneliness wasn't necessarily her idea of a good time. Lydia rolled up into a sitting position and smiled at Allison.

"It feels good to finally get a nights sleep, I'll give them that." Allison nodded in ascent, happier that Lydia seemed alright today than the sleep. "How's your leg?" Lydia slurred out through a yawn, walking around the bed to get a better look. Allison pulled back the loose pants she had stolen from a drawer in the house and showed the girl the cut. It still looked nasty and badly bruised but at least walking wasn't so hard, and Erica was always around to help.

"It feels better."

"Good, maybe today you can walk on your own." Lydia said as she abruptly left the room. Allison stared after her with a bemused smile, if it had been anyone else Allison would have called that tone of voice jealousy. Shaking her head Alliosn laughed, but not Lydia- although maybe.. and if that was the case.. Allison got up quickly and tried thinking about something else, no she was not going to start considering the possibility that her friend might have developed feelings for her. Or how that made Allison feel.

Downstairs, Erica was just waking Boyd and Lydia was packing the food together more efficiently, squeezing in pill bottles and anything else that would fit. Allison gave her a long look but started looking at the maps, and finding their location. It seemed like they were in the town that went by the name of Arcata, but that didn't make sense- how had they run across an entire highway and not noticed it? The storm had swallowed everything, maybe by the time they got there the landscape had already been changed. Finding Mt. Shasta made her wince, that was at least three days away. At least now she knew where it was, heading north east would get them there and if they found the remains of the Trinity Highway they'd have more of a guideline.

As she planned Erica and Boyd walked up behind her, peering interestedly at her fingers as they traced a route. Erica spoke up, making Allison jump with how close she had gotten.

"What's the plan, boss?"

"I was thinking we just head north east, there are a few highways but if we just follow the map and any roads we find I think we can do this in a few days."

"And then?" The girl asked, leaning forward over the map and pushing into Allison with a smile.

"We find the safe house or we make one." She said bluntly, there wasn't much of a plan but it was better than nothing. Rolling the map up quickly she grabbed her worn bag and slid it in. Adjusting all her equipment Allison looked around the old house one last time and sighed, back into the wilds. Boyd's long strides kept him ahead of her but she had a feeling he was keeping an eye on her just in case she had too much trouble walking. Shortly behind her, Erica and Lydia seemed to be walking at the same pace, glancing back she watched them talk and smiled. That was good, it was better if they all got along. Chewing the inside of her lips she watched the town recede and as they walked farther north she could see the trees begin to change. Soon any memory of Beacon Hills would be gone.

"So, Boyd- I know you probably don't but, I was wondering if you knew anything about Scott." The question lay in the air for a moment and she kept her eyes straight ahead as she waited for Boyd to say something. The tall boy seemed to take his time coming up with an answer and after a long pause he spoke.

"When we came back up north after getting lost we stopped in Beacon Hills." He started slowly and a feeling of dread began to creep into her bones. "There wasn't much left of it, but there were still people there. We looked for the Hales but Derek was gone and I don't know about that other guy. Isaac was gone too, I guess he tried to find his own way."

"And Scott?" She interrupted, her voice a higher pitch than she had wanted it to be. Boyd glanced at her as his steps became slower to match hers perfectly.

"The animal clinic was open, and so was the Hospital- they had worked as make shift shelters since the guy who runs the Animal Clinic found a way to keep the beasts out, and Scott's mom- she was there. Scott, Scott was in the hospital too." A long, painful pause followed that statement and Boyd spoke again, "He was in a comma, he took a large dose of mountain ash from Dereks stash when everything blew over and everyone who could be saved was in the clinic or the hospital. He saved a lot of people, he did a lot of good and even took medical acre of the injured- the town might not even be there if he hadn't done something." Allison couldn't even hear him very well, she could feel her heart dropping through her feet, through the ground and she fought to keep her composure. "He thought you were dead. After the bodies were counted he found your fathers body- he thought you had been dragged away. So he lost his anchor, and he couldn't hold it off anymore- to fight the wolf he took the mountain ash. His mother told us that he won't wake up, he took too much." Boyd looked down, his face unreadable but as he spoke his voice cracked, "I'm so sorry Allison, we all thought you had died."

Allison kept on walking almost robotically, her face held high. She kept her eyes open to keep the tears from falling but it hurt so badly, Scott had lost himself because of her- her brave, loyal, wonderful Scott. Her prince would sleep forever now, and it was all her fault it was all this vile worlds fault. Her hands clenched into fists so tight she cut her hands with her own nails. Allison's steps became faster and Allison liked the again it caused her, good, she should feel hurt. She deserved it all, every bit of it. Soon she was running, or rather limping very quickly. Boyd didn't try to stop her and behind her she heard a small exchange of words, no they were not having another delay because of her. It was always her, Allison always slowing down every one else. Sucking in deep breaths she withdrew within herself and slowed down, they just had to make it to Mt. Shasta. Allison just had to focus.

The rest of that days walk was spent in silence as the others kept on looking at her like they understood, maybe Lydia did. Maybe a little. The trees became spread out farther and the grass grew taller- a setting sun looking beautiful around them. It didn't matter, it was all dirt and ashes- they had been more than lovers they had been friends. She had lost, truly and with finality lost her friend today. The pine trees bunched in places and the land became more hilly, the air was clean and it seemed that they wouldn't run into a road or settlement today.

A few small creatures came at them, lizard things with poisonous teeth- but they were dispatched quickly and savagely. Allison hardly thought of it. She hardly thought of anything. The sun set and like any other day, they stopped. It was open space and it made her nervous but strategically, that also meant it would be easier to see anything coming for them. Or anyone, she had to stop assuming no one was out there. With the stories she had heard from Erica and Boyd, well it seemed that Allison had just been working very hard to avoid others.

"I'll take the first watch." She declared as she sat down in the sweet smelling grass, and as she looked around it struck her that it reminded her of the grass in her dream, the last dream with Scott. Air seemed to find a hard way into her lungs and she closed her eyes tightly. No one contested her claim to the night and she thought she would have silence for tonight, she thought that was what she needed but Allison didn't know anymore- she needed to wake up from this. This all would fade eventually and that scared her more than anything, the letting go. Knowing her father was dead didn't hurt so much because she had let him go, her mother was gone and so was Kate, but she had let them go already. Would Scott follow them?

"Mind if I keep you company?" Allison recognized the voice to be Erica's and shrugged.

"Do whatever you want." Erica sat besides her, her body heat radiating off of her in the cool night. The farther they went the colder it had gotten, and Allison secretly appreciated how warm the two wolves were. Erica pensively braided the grass, her eyes flickering up into the darkness every once in a while. Allison watched her quietly, wondering why she had decided to sit besides her.

"Like what you see?" Smirked Erica, her tone remaining soft. Allison rolled her eyes and couldn't help but crook her lips up in a smile, it made her feel sick to smile when Scott so she stopped almost as soon as she started. "We've all lost someone you know, me and Boyd- we lost Isaac, we lost Derek and yeah- we lost Scott too." Allison curled her eyebrows indignantly at the comparison but Erica put a hand on her arm soothingly. "What I'm saying, is that I understand how you feel. Out here you have to move faster and feel less and it hurts. It hurts to be tough." Her eyes flashed as she spoke, and she threw the knot of grass she was making out into the fields. "But look around you, you aren't alone. That's more than a lot of people can say- and you're around people that care about you. Life is still out here, and he would want you to be happy." Allison looked down and clenched her jaw, Erica spoke like it was easy to do that, just move on. Allison was so angry though, she didn't know where to put the anger and the fear and the disappointment. She suddenly missed him all over again.

"But how do I do that. I can't close my eyes without thinking it's my fault." She gritted out in a hushed whisper, tears starting to fall down her cheeks as much as she tried to stop them. Erica's hands felt rough against her cheeks as they wiped her tears away and she cringed, they felt so hot and they reminded her of Scott when he would brush his hands across he face, memorizing the feel of it. The girl looked more like she had first known her, or rather hardly known her- her hair hung naturally blonde and curly around her shoulders and her face was free of make up. Either way she looked beautiful, Allison wondered how her classmates could have treated her so badly then.

"You will do it because you know it isn't, and eventually you'll feel that way too. He did all the things he could because of you, there's nothing you could have done." Allison curled into herself at the futility of all this, she hoped she could be happy again someday but in the darkness there was just too much in her, clinging to her and dragging her down. Erica wrapped her arms around her and didn't say anything more, maybe exactly what Allison needed, maybe it was ok to cry about these things, to feel crippled for a little while. Allison wanted to thank Erica but in the back of her head she began to think of Lydia, of how she had felt and of how cold Allison had been in comparison. Now she understood, and maybe she understood something else- Scott would want her to be happy, she had to find her happiness for him and for herself. They could do it, all of them, they could be happy again.

Even if this hurt more than any thing she had felt in the past few months, even of there was a rip inside of her chest that sucked all her emotions deep and away. There would be more days ahead to rebuild and find others to support, Allison had always fought and why had she contemplated stopping now. Erica, Boyd, Lydia- they had all fought and now it would just be a joint effort. Leaning into Erica she let her tears flow and hoped that the sun would rise and she would feel cleaner, the dirt of her guilt washed away at last- a tall order.

They stayed by each others sides until the light of day began illuminating the horizon, and in the clear morning air Allison saw mountains. She had fallen asleep in the night, cried herself to sleep but she was awake now. Extending her arms and legs she heard a few satisfying pops and lifted herself off of Erica who's eyes studied the sunrise, they smiled at each other and Allison was glad that Erica had tried to help her. She felt better to an extent, but it was a deep wound. It would leave ugly scars, but she was in good company for scars.

Boyd was up, although it looked like he had just gotten up while Erica sat under a tree staring at Erica, a frown on her face. Allison waved at her hesitantly and readied herself for the days hike, she wanted to talk to Lydia later but the idea made her nervous. For some reason, Lydia was starting to make her nervous. Allison waited for everyone else to get ready and began to walk, pulling the map out occasionally she trusted the setting of the sun and the compass that Boyd held confidently, leading them through the rugged hills and knotted trees. Small chatter was passed back and forth, but Allison wasn't quite ready to embrace new beginnings just yet, staying silent. Her leg was improving at a good rate and it had become easier to climb the rocky trails, soon she wouldn't even have a noticeable limp. She would have yet another scar for the collection, she had lost track of how many she had now.

As the day wore on they came to a stop under a tall, crooked tree. It's shade spreading all around, the land was higher now and they could look behind them and see most of the land they had traversed. The thicker forests seemed like a dream from here, those cold nights with a sliver of moon, and although it was fall it seemed that out of the woods it wasn't as cold. She almost missed it there, the cool blue air and the leaves fluttering down from their branches, she missed home.

They gathered to eat lunch, and split some bread and dry cheese plus a few bottles of water. The local supermarket had been giving but they didn't now the next time they would be bale to stock up. Allison hoped it would be soon, the food would only last them a week or two at most. Boyd tensed suddenly as they ate and held up a hand for everyone to be still and quiet.

"Do you hear that?" He whispered, getting into a crouch and looking out over the small hill they sat on. Erica followed suit and wrinkled her nose.

"That's a human scent, and there must be at least five of them." She said, her claws coming out as she joined Boyd at the crest of the hill. Allison worriedly grabbed an arrow and strung her bow, shooting Lydia a glance as the other girl grabbed a sharp knife. Soon enough she could hear them too, raucous and delirious sounding they spouted crude words and their oily voices made her skin crawl. Moving up she could see them at the bottom of the hill, a group of men who seemed to be milling aimlessly. They held large sacks full of- something- and on their belts she could glimpse a collection of knives.

Looking more closely she tried to figure out what their badly stitched jackets were made of, hanging at odd angles and a weird yellow color. It looked like the had skinned a rotting animal and made a piece of clothing, but not many animals had skin like that. Erica and Boyd widened their eyes and besides her she could feel Erica begin to tremble with disgust and anger. Suddenly, Allison got it- that was human skin. Their clothes were made of _human skin._ The nightmare only ever got worse, the blood on those knives- those sacks- human all human. These people- no these monsters, were not only murderers but from the looks of it much worse, in a time like this these people hadn't even tried they had simply given in to the evil. Her vision became clouded with red, with her anger, righteous and absolute. These monsters in human skin did not deserve to live. Standing swiftly she plucked an arrow and let it loose, a body landed with a twitch- another arrow landed in a soft body, dropping two ugly, sick men to the ground. The other three screamed in anger and began to run up the hill, yelling that they would get her, make her pay. Boyd and Erica watched her in shock as she strung another arrow, waiting for the three pigs to get close enough. She had lost so much and people like this just took and took, they didn't care who they hurt- she was doing this for all the people who had died at their hands. All the people lost.

A knife impaled itself into one of the men and Allison glanced behind her to see Lydia standing with her arm outstretched, determined. Erica and Boyd stood, following suit and growled at the two remaining men. Their faces contorted and fangs outstretched, with the distraction she stuck another man until here was only one. As he ran, Allison contemplated letting him go- but the skin he wore was not his. He had forfeited his life and she didn't care if killing them put her on their level, they were abominations. An arrow found its home snugly in the back of his neck.

"Allison, that was brutal." Boyd said, not sounding too surprised and Allison knew why, he knew how it felt to be hit by one of her arrows. More than one. She said nothing as she went to collect them, and tried not to look too closely at the men, feeling nauseous. She withdrew Lydia's dagger and upon returning to hill gave it back to her, their eyes met and she smiled.

"Thank you."

The bodies were left for the beasts or the birds, it made no difference as they were not mentioned again. Yet it had shaken her to know that below the beats she had slaughtered there were human beings who would consciously commit such atrocities. She didn't understand and she didn't think she ever would, maybe it was a good thing. Behind them the wind was stirring and on the horizon dark clouds seemed to restlessly sweep the horizon, glancing at them nervously she hoped they would not come their way.

The second night on the road was spent on a raised part of the land, rocky and high above the rest. Allison could see old highways winding, barren and empty. Occasionally something would scamper across but in general it was a quiet night, the moon above no longer terrified her. The blood on her hands didn't scare her too much either, and if anything she felt calm. Allison had opted for watch again since she had slept instead of actually watching, and Lydia had jumped in before Boyd could say anything. Allison could see her dangling her feet off the edge of the high rock and went over to sit by her.

"Lydia I think we need to talk." She began, and she wet her lips as she searched for the right way to phrase the realization she had had. Lydia, was beautiful she was intelligent and Allison had grown to treasure her more than anything or anyone in her life. She had thought it was normal, last people in the world she would naturally feel that way- but then Erica and Boyd had arrived and she had cared for them, grown to as they had spent more time together. It didn't compare to how she felt about Lydia, and in light of Scott she had been lost in her head yet one thing remained, Lydia. As she turned her head she saw that Lydia hadn't so much as acknowledged that Allison was even there, or had spoken.

Opening her mouth to repeat herself she was stopped in her tracks as Lydia moved quicker than she thought was possible and grabbed Allison's face in her hands, their lips clashed together and shock was not even an appropriate word to use. Almost automatically Allison's own hands went up to Lydia's face, tangling in her hair and curving around her jaw. The kiss was like finally being able to breathe after hours under water and both girls leaned into each other with that sense of desperation, her lips were not soft but they were like the wilderness and the woods they had been in so many days. She felt like the dark night and the first ray of white winter sunrise. Lydia felt beautiful and infinite as Allison kissed her, she tasted like something Allison didn't even know she had wanted so badly.

Their lips melded harshly against each other, lighting a fire at Allison's lips that quickly raced from nerve ending to nerve ending and it had just been so long since she had kissed someone like this, against her cheeks she could feel wet tears and she didn't even know if they were hers or Lydia's. Allison could feel herself leaning into Lydia and soon the cool rock pushed against the back of her fingers and Lydia's hands pulled Allison down even further, pulling her as close as she could. It amazed Allison that they fit together so well, that their bodies pushed and pulled like gravity. It made her heart ache, all these new sensations- reminders of old ones but it also made her heart ache that she felt like she was holding a star in her arms, so bright it would blind her if she pulled back. Lydia bit at her lips and their hands searched messily under each others clothes, mindful only of their companions sleeping on the other side of the rock.

Moving her head down, Allison tenderly brushed Lydia's hair away fro her neck and placed kisses there, and down to her collar bone and then as she lifted her shirt she kissed below. Lydia's breathing was heavy and she murmured Allison's name in a hushed whisper as she went lower and lower, her lips leaving a trail of red marks and heated skin. It was a delicious kind of vulnerability, finally having Lydia open to her, and in return being completely hers. There was no going back from this and Allison didn't care, she smiled as the girl writhed under her touches and her kisses, and it was good to smile without fear for once. It was good to feel this heat in her body as she explored parts of Lydia she had admittedly never expected to explore. Moving back up Lydia's body she kissed her again, their lips fitting together like puzzle pieces.

Allison's hand slipped underneath the waistband of Lydia's pants and softly she slipped her fingers into Lydia's core, the girl arched underneath her eyes fluttering shut. Allison kissed her hard to muffle the noises she was holding back as she began to move her fingers in and out, anxiety lurked ta the edges of her mind as she had never done this before but she was encouraged by the other girls reactions, as she clenched around her. The girls lips were red and her cheeks burned with a blush that made Allison feel even hotter, her fingers moved faster within the other girl and soon they fell into a rhythm that became more erratic by the second. Lydia's hips bucked into her hand and Allison once again attacked her neck, nipping and sucking in alternating cycles. Lydia's hands held on tightly to Allison, one hand on her lower back while the other hand remained in her hair, stroking and pulling as she gasped.

It had been so sudden but this felt like it should have happened sooner, it felt like Alliosn should have kissed her the first moment she laid eyes on her. Soon, Lydia was beginning to clench and unclench her hands as her body grew tense and Allison knew she was close. Increasing the pace she placed one last soft kiss on the girls red lips as she came undone underneath her, the sight was captivating and Allison had never seen her more beautiful. As Allison withdrew and licked her hand clean she was abruptly thrown on her back, and Lydia leaned over her with a feral grin.

"My turn."

That morning Allison woke with her head in Lydia's lap, a golden sun aching over the land. A hand idly stroked her hair and despite it all, Allison felt so happy she could cry. Beautiful, Intelligent, Immune Lydia Martin sat here with her watching a broken world, creating new love in it. Lifting herself off of Lydia she placed a kiss on the girl's cheek and got up, Lydia smiled at her. A small smile, but it said more than Allison could on a morning like this. Erica sat preparing break feast and as Allison awoke she sent her a wink.

"Have a nice night, huh." Allison blushed and walked to her pack and pretended to be busy with it, muttering a muffled "shut up" that Erica would surely hear. The girl laughed and handed Allison a plate of canned hash and toast, better fare than most days. Off in the distance she could see Mt. Shasta. Her back hurt, her leg was still killing her and she had more cuts and bruises than she could count but she felt better than she had in a while. The food went down fast and they were on their way, as Lydia grabbed her hand she chuckled to see Boyd raise an eyebrow at Erica to which Erica replied, "I guess he's a sounder sleeper than I am." She still didn't think Boyd had made the full connection, but they all laughed together anyway- even Lydia.

This day was going to be the day they made it to Mt. Shasta, Allison could feel it in her bones. She didn't know what they would find there but she was anxious to meet it head on. Vaguely, she remembered that at the foot of the mountain there was a rather large town and she worried. The hills became rockier and it became colder the higher they got, the mountain looming threateningly over the group. They talked amongst themselves and Allison ran her thumb across the back of Lydia's hand when nerves took a hold of her, and the other girl just squeezed her tighter. The closer they got to the mountain, the quieter it got until the very trees seemed to be holding their breaths. They grouped together more tightly as their chatter ceased, watching the trees and grass with narrowed eyes.

They mounted the last hill and all Allison could think was a long, extended string of curse words. The town below the mountain was gone, charred and wiped out. Old skeletons of houses and outlines of road were the only thing left, and even worse a thick mist obscured the beginnings of the Mountain which lay not far from the town. Sighing, Allison unsheathed the dagger at her side and loosened the one in her boot. Stopping, she pulled a dirty, crumpled and ripped piece of paper from a small pocket inside her pack. The real directions her father had scribbled down in his last moments. "_Up the first slope on the south side of the mountain, in front of the second boulder- inside and down the hall. The lock is three turns to the right and four to the left. I love you."_ The paper was crushed in her hands again as she takes a deep breath.

"Let's get this over with." She said tightly as she began to walk towards the town. Lydia pulled her back and kissed her quickly, her eyes wide and scared- scared for her.

"If we get split up be more careful this time." She said and Allison smiled, it suddenly got harder to do the simple things like smiling.

"I will." She responded and again she wished that she had grabbed Lydia and never let her go the first moment they found each other, she wished she could tell her how she was becoming the moon in her dark night. Like a sink hole, every step she took around the girl just pulled her in deeper towards her.

The foursome's foot steps echoes heavily in the ash ridden husk of a town, echoes come back strangely and Allison remembers her father once saying, that Mt. Shasta had always been a center for supernatural activity- strange things just happened here and for that reason they had put a safe house there to monitor the area. The mist up ahead swirled in place, tendrils reaching out and pulling back in like it was a living thing- and for all Allison knew, it was. Boyd and Erica's eyes beamed shone through the hazy air as they continued, their senses alert. It was all silent and they made no sign of danger, soon their steps were unsure as even the wolves could not sniff out a path in this veiled maze.

In places the mist thinned, as if a draft pulled at it, and through it Allison followed the directions- peering for landmarks and rising land. Soon the path smoothed out a little, the fog streaming down the mountain like a stream until they were walking above it. Looking down at the town again, Allison shivered- it was getting darker and now Allison wondered if there were ghosts here too. The settlement had been so smashed that there hadn't even been human remains, and in a few years nature would take it's course. Someday maybe, this would just be forest- and Allison turned away, in the end they would all leave this planet and it would go on without them, but maybe they would leave it in a better state than it had fallen to.

Erica held up a hand and pointed ahead, where two large rocks lay- about a few yards from each other. Allison let out a huff of air, the rocks were huge- she wondered how her father thought she was going to move them by herself. Then again, maybe he had thought she would have Scott. Her jaw twitched but she swallowed it all down and remembered that Lydia was right behind her, she had her and she wasn't the same- but she was just as good. They had been different and it was ok, it would be fine if they all made it through this together. As she walked she pushed idly at the second boulder and frowned, it felt almost freezing, and she worried about what might be on the other side of the door. Erica pushed her aside and gave it a shove, it toppled easily and tumbled away from them.

"That wasn't even hard." Erica said with a swagger, flexing her arms comically. Allison laughed uneasily as a blast of frigid air emanated from the hole in the mountains side. Lydia moved around to Allison's side and gazed into the abyss like opening, silence once again fell upon the group.

"This doesn't feel right." Lydia whispered, and Allison had to agree, this hadn't been what she was expecting. Nevertheless she took the first step into the opening and as she did she noticed the deep ruts in the ground around it, claw marks and holes dug under the mountain lay deeper into the tunnel. A sense of unease invaded her as she continued on, the only comfort the breathing of her companions and the occasional sniff from Erica or Boyd. The deeper they went in the colder it got, and her feet were soon hidden in a layer of mist. It was everywhere and it seemed to be coming from the end of the tunnel which slowly widened out.

A faint light began to reach them and they walked quickly towards it- finally finding its source. It was what must once been a door and it seemed to have blown open, shattered wood lying old and desiccated around the entrance. Stepping gingerly over it, Allison saw a slumped body lying not far from the wrecked entrance. Around her, she saw several closed doors and another hallway- all stone and metal. All cold. There was a large table in the middle of the area, and papers were stuck and scattered all over it. As the rest fanned out behind her, she approached the slumped body and wrinkled her nose at the smell. He had been dead a long time, and the thought worried her.

His clothes were stiff with old blood and one fist lay curled against his chest, curiously Allison tugged at it and hearing a rustle- pulled it open, inside the clawed hand lay a note. It was smudged and blood stained but as she carefully smoothed it out she began to make the words out.

"_I'm dying."_ It started, "_And I can hear them behind me already. There were just so many of them and none of us could do anything- we thought we could get power from that thing. To stop using our worlds energies, maybe reach through- use another's. It was stupid and now we're all dead, and soon the world will follow. My name is Laurent Argent and if you are reading this you're the only person left who can shut it down before it's too late." _The writing became smudged and scattered, and Allison had to move closer to the table and flatten the note out completely, her eyes squinting in the dim light, chills racing up her spine. "_I haven't got much time left. The back room, the research area- there was a government project we salvaged- we thought it would be dangerous in the wrong hands. Ha. Arrowhead project it was called- it was so strong it altered reality itself. If you can turn it off- everything will go back the way it was before, or maybe we'll all die. I don't know but anything is better than this. They're here." _The note ended and Allison continued to stare at the tattered piece of paper, raising her head with horror and looking at the passageway that led deeper into the mountain. They were in the heart of it all, this had all been their fault. This had not been supernatural, this had been more than that- they had opened a rip in the universe itself and let all these nightmare creatures through. And the opening was as close as a short walk away.

"What did you find?" Allison snapped her neck back as Lydia stood a few feet away, as soon as their eyes met Lydia's face fell. Looking away Allison handed the note to her, her hands shaking. Erica, and soon after, Boyd, arrived to read it and Allison began to idly scan the tables papers. There was a diagram of a box like – thing- with wires and large loops coming out of it. Out of both it's sides shot two prongs and a large circular interface was attached to it by wires, her hands shuffled through the papers frantically and soon she found more on the device, the Arrowhead. She said nothing, but a plan began to form in her mind- they would all go in together and no matter what she would shut it down. All she had to do was place her hands on the interface and shift the prongs down. That was all, and then- then she didn't know, but she could fix it all, she could absolve all the blood on her hands with this. It would all be ok.

Her footsteps were quiet and confident as she headed towards the passageway, behind her he could hear the others rushing to catch up.

"You're going to do it?" Lydia asked, her voice rough, Allison spared her a pained glance and nodded. "That- you can't, you don't know what will happen."

"It doesn't matter, soon there will be no world left to save, soon even we can't run forever. If I do this- I can save us all, we can all be happy again." She plead as her steps became more rushed, her arms burning as the bow pressed against them. An arm pulled her back and Lydia kissed her, Allison could taste blood and fear, desperation and she wanted suddenly to stop. To try her luck out in the wild with Lydia but she pulled back, Lydia's eyes boring into hers.

"I was never happy, Allison. Since the first day I saw you I hadn't been happy." Pulling her arm tighter, Lydia's white knuckles looked fit to pop, "I love you, I've always loved you please, I'm begging you, don't do this." Tears shone in the girls eyes and Allison felt like a dagger had been plunged into her a thousand times, and she lifted a hand to Lydia's face, feeling her warmth for a brief moment, like the last time.

"I'm sorry. I'm so sorry." She choked out, her voice hoarse and she pulled away turning before her eyes began to gleam again. The closer she got to the end of the hall, the stranger she felt. The air itself began to vibrate and weird cries and howls reached her. She was so afraid, she couldn't do this- and yet she could still hear the other behind her. The air became warped and dark until there was no light but a thin crack emanating from below a door. Taking a deep breath she waited for Erica and Boyd to catch up, and for Lydia- although she did not look at her.

"Do what you have to do, I don't want to do this, but we have no right to decide what's best for everyone else." Erica murmured, and Boyd nodded slowly. He looked afraid as he stared through the dark, his features vaguely illuminated. Resolutely, Allison bit back on her terror and shoved the door open, it swung in with no resistance and Allison was almost blinded by the light, the horrible light. Erica screamed as something reached out from inside and grabbed her and before anyone could do anything she was gone.

"ERICA!" Screamed Boyd and Lydia cried out, Allison stared mutely and ran in after her, fighting through the light. As her eyes adjusted she saw the portal itself and she was staring into hell, the colors were wrong- the landscape that she could see through ti was wrong, it was all wrong. It was driving her crazy, the window to the other world was teeming with creatures, long arms, star heads and amoebic masses focused on the group and Allison didn't look closesly for fear of seeing Erica. The room was large, so large, but it was filling up and she didn't have time.

"Allison!" Boyd screamed, "I've got your back just do it, run. The Arrowhead is behind the portal." His face was streaked in tears but it shook Allison out of her crazed fear. She started running, shooting arrows at anything that came close, slashing and cutting her way. Lydia joined her shortly and together they fought to the box, this was it- this was everything and if she didn't fight she would lose it all anyway. The box sat behind the portal, which from this angle was simply a wall of fire and static- sucking the heat from the air, Allison ran at it and dropped the bow on the ground- searching for the interface. Lydia grabbed the prongs and stared at Allison.

"If you're going to do this, we do it together." Allison just stared and turned her eyes back to the box- her hands weren't working right but Lydia was here, she was ready when she was. Her hand shot forward as she heard Boyd's last cry, his body ripping apart and she was so afraid, she had never been this afraid. What had they done, what were they going to do? As soon as her hand connected she felt a zap and she was frozen in place and Lydia's hands seemed equally stuck on the turned horns, the light seemed to suck itself out and everything looked slower- normal, the air was sucked from the room and Allison thought she smelled lightning.

"I love y-" Her voice cried out and suddenly it was all light and it was all nothing, it was gone. She was gone.

* * *

There she was, her head held against a cool metal and she seemed alone. It didn't make any sense through her closed eyes that she felt so clean, that she didn't feel any pain, Allison had never been religious but maybe she was in heaven now. Opening her eyes she didn't understand at first, the blue surface and bright lights didn't help her understand. It was a locker, and the bell had just rung- she was taking a breath of air before class. She was home and no one was screaming, nothing was ripping at her, she was safe. Her heart rate seemed to shoot up and it felt like something was terribly wrong, yet it was the opposite. For the first time in a long time she had nothing to fear. She gazed around the hallway in wonder, there were a few students scattered, chatting lazily and it seemed like nothing had happened.

A fiery head of hair caught her attention and she rushed over, desperately happy until she saw Lydia's face. It was the same cold, cool mask of Queen Bee school girl that she had seen so many times, that same stupid wall.

"Lydia?" She asked, her voice shaking- please, god no. Lydia cocked her head and stared at her with a vacant smile and Erica walked behind her casually sending a poisonous glare at both girls- Isaac casually following her steps. Allison felt like she was breaking, no one remembered. No one but her and she was here alone, so alone and no one remembered- Lydia didn't know, yet for Allison nothing had changed. Every detail flashed before her eyes, and Lydia- everything they had saved and not said done and not done and she tried to smile but could only muster a hasty "never mind" before she rushed away. This was too much, she was happy but she was lost, she was so lost. It felt like she was all alone again and then she remembered Scott, she made it into the bathroom before she collapsed into tears. She had loved him but then everything had happened, and now it hadn't and she loved- oh god- she loved Lydia. She loved Lydia and there was nothing she could say or do. She had told herself once that she would pay any price to remedy the deaths of so many, but she felt out of place and now- now what? She was a veteran of a war that had been lost, a war that no one remembered. Allison Argent stared at the linoleum tiles and felt the world she had brought back begin to kill her.


End file.
